


Wings of Fire: World of Light (discontinued)

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Imagination, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Mild S&M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: First time posting ever and I'm starting with something interesting! A Wings of Fire story based on World of Light from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. This chapter is just listing the characters and who they represent. Also, for future reference, all of the characters walk on two legs except for Galeem. This is something I have wanted to do ever since the Subspace Emissary, which I may do as a prequel to this story.  In my universe some changes have been made to a few characters, but keep in mind that these characters do know what happened in the real time line as in the books. When I begin writing the actual story, it will basically be a longer version of the World of Light Story with all the characters being replaced with Wings of Fire Characters.I guess I should also mention that my story is also located on Fanfiction.net and WattpadIn both of the two other websites, my story is the same name and I have the same username.





	1. Introduce the Fighters and Spirits

  * **Clay = Mario**
  * **Tsunami = Sheik**
  * **Glory = Samus/Zero Suit-Samus**
  * **Starflight = Luigi**
  * **Sunny = Isabelle**
  * **Peril = Peach**
  * **Riptide = Sonic**
  * **Deathbringer = Snake**
  * **Fatespeaker [Echo Fighter] = Daisy**
  * **Flare = Ike**
  * **Aquara _(Spirit)_**
  * **Bolt = Pikachu**
  * **Solora _(Spirit)_**
  * **Groundor = Donkey Kong**
  * **Rocky = Diddy Kong**
  * **Koa = Lucario**
  * **Darkor = Meta Knight**
  * **Hurranica _(Spirit)_**
  * **Steel = R.O.B.**
  * **Icela _(Spirit)_**
  * **Visiona = Mewtwo**
  * **Troxica _(Spirit)_**
  * **Mythica _(Spirit)_**
  * **Drago = Link**
  * **Crystal = Zelda**
  * **Mangrove = Fox**
  * **Orchid = Ivysaur {Male}**
  * **Grandeur _(Spirit)_**
  * **Winter = Ice Climber**
  * **Hailstorm = Ice Climber**
  * **Qibli = Falco**
  * **Moonwatcher = Robin {Female}**
  * **Turtle = Squirtle {Male}**
  * **Kinkajou = Yoshi**
  * **Reed = Ness**
  * **Anemone = Squirtle {Female}**
  * **Umber = Lucas**
  * **Pike = Little Mac**
  * **Flame = Pit**
  * **Tamarian = Ivysaur {Female}**
  * **Blue = Inkling Boy**
  * **Cricket = Inkling Girl**
  * **Swordtail = Marth**
  * **Luna = Toon Link**
  * **Io [Echo Fighter] = Lucina**
  * **Jerboa II = Villager**
  * **Firefly = Mii Brawler**
  * **River = Mii Brawler**
  * **Wave = Mii Sword Fighter**
  * **Phantom = Mii Sword Fighter**
  * **Raindrop = Mii Gunner**
  * **Arora = Mii Gunner**
  * **Webs = Mr. Game & Watch **
  * **Aqua _(Spirit)_**
  * **Fern _(Spirit)_**
  * **Rose _(Spirit)_**
  * **Gill _(Spirit)_**
  * **Coral = Ridley {Blue}**
  * **Earthenware = Incineroar**
  * **Cattail _(Spirit)_**
  * **Mastermind = Shulk**
  * **Farsight _(Spirit)_**
  * **Stonemover [Echo Fighter] = Chrom**
  * **Thorn = Palutena**
  * **Soar = Wario**
  * **Kestrel _(Spirit)_**
  * **Morrowseer _(Spirit)_**
  * **Secretkeeper _(Spirit)_**
  * **Narwhal _(Spirit)_**
  * **Tundra _(Spirit)_**
  * **Icicle = Bowser Jr.**
  * **Bigtail = Morton**
  * **Mindreader = Iggy**
  * **Carnelian = Wendy**
  * **Onyx = Roy**
  * **Barracuda = Ludwig**
  * **Aerial = Bayonetta**
  * **Toothbreaker [Echo Fighter] = Richter**
  * **Vulture _(Spirit)_**
  * **Angler = Greninja**
  * **Crumbler _(Spirit)_**
  * **Bonesnapper [Echo Fighter] = Ken**
  * **Terror = Ryu**
  * **Coyote _(Spirit)_**
  * **Ferocious = Simon**
  * **Slasher _(Spirit)_**
  * **Centigrade _(Spirit)_**
  * **Eagle _(Spirit)_**
  * **Raider _(Spirit)_**
  * **Bicep = Cloud**
  * **Gold _(Master Hand Spirit)_**
  * **Pyrrhia = Rosalina & Luma **
  * **Darkstalker = Bowser**
  * **Cyborg = Ganondorf**
  * **Sunshine _(Spirit)_**
  * **Soulnebula _(Tabuu Spirit)_**
  * **Blister _(Crazy Hand Spirit)_**
  * **Burn _(Spirit)_**
  * **Shark = Wolf**
  * **Scarlet = Ridley**
  * **Albatross = King K. Rool**
  * **Mage _(Spirit)_**
  * **Oasis _(Spirit)_**
  * **Battlewinner _(Spirit)_**
  * **Orca _(Spirit)_**
  * **Arctic = Wii Fit Trainer {Male}**
  * **Foeslayer = Wii Fit Trainer {Female}**
  * **Auklet = Jigglypuff**
  * **Viper [Echo Fighter] = Dark Pit**
  * **Lynx _(Spirit)_**
  * **Jambu = Olimar**
  * **Stingray = Robin {Male}**
  * **Six-Claws = Roy**
  * **Pegasus = Kirby**
  * **Dracula = Charizard {Male}**
  * **Element = Charizard {Female}**
  * **Emerald = Mega Man**
  * **Whirlpool = Duck Hunt**
  * **Clearsight _(Spirit)_**
  * **Wasp [Echo Fighter] = Dark Samus**
  * **Major = Captain Falcon**
  * **Nautilus _(Spirit)_**
  * **Squid _(Spirit)_**
  * **Ocher _(Spirit)_**
  * **Smolder = King Dedede**
  * **Red-Hood = Corrin {Male}**
  * **ToughJaw = Corrin {Female}**
  * **Imaginary Clay = Doctor Mario**
  * **Sora _(Spirit)_**
  * **Jerboa _(Spirit)_**
  * **Cliff = Pichu**
  * **Sub-Zero _(Spirit)_**
  * **Dune _(Spirit)_**
  * **Magnificent = Piranha Plant**
  * **Strongwings _(Spirit)_**
  * **Fierceteeth _(Spirit)_**
  * **Greatness _(Spirit)_**
  * **Whiteout _(Spirit)_**
  * **Blaze = Pac Man**
  * **Sundew = Young Link**
  * **Liana = Olimar {Alph}**
  * **Crocodile _(Spirit)_**
  * **Marsh _(Spirit)_**
  * **Pheasant _(Spirit)_**
  * **Moray _(Spirit)_**
  * **Snail _(Spirit)_**
  * **Herring _(Spirit)_**
  * **Kelp _(Spirit)_**
  * **Flounder _(Spirit)_**
  * **Handsome _(Spirit)_**
  * **Banana _(Spirit)_**
  * **Asha _(Spirit)_**
  * **Moorhen _(Spirit)_**
  * **Glacier _(Spirit)_**
  * **Ruby _(Spirit)_**
  * **Metalia _(Spirit)_**
  * **Volcano _(Spirit)_**
  * **Lava _(Spirit)_**
  * **Stone _(Spirit)_**
  * **Jewel _(Spirit)_**
  * **Brawl _(Spirit)_**
  * **Katana _(Spirit)_**
  * **Wand _(Spirit)_**
  * **Magic _(Spirit)_**
  * **Hybrid _(Spirit)_**
  * **Hydra _(Spirit)_**
  * **Thunder _(Spirit)_**
  * **Lightning _(Spirit)_**
  * **Fjord _(Spirit)_**
  * **Admiral _(Spirit)_**
  * **Burnet _(Spirit)_**
  * **Silverspot _(Spirit)_**
  * **Katydid _(Spirit)_**
  * **Malachite _(Spirit)_**
  * **Deathstroke _(Spirit)_**
  * **Quickstrike _(Spirit)_ **
  * **Rattlesnake _(Spirit)_**
  * **Sirocco _(Spirit)_**
  * **Cobra _(Spirit)_**




	2. Let's Discuss The Fighters (UNDER DEVELOPMENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to give some info on each fighter that will appear in the story. All fighters are labeled by who they represent in the game. There will be some SPOILERS about the Wings of Fire books in here so be careful. For more info, read the notes at the beginning of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started with the info on the characters, let me point some things out. First and foremost, THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME SPOILERS IN THESE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIOS, JUST A HEAD-UP SO I DON’T RUIN ANYTHING FOR ANYONE. Second, the characters are aware of what happens in the books (AKA the real world) but most of them choose not to let that bother them and they just focus on their lives at the moment. Third, most of the magic and the weapons comes from Gold, the second most powerful dragon in the world, (In my universe that is). Also, everything Let me point this out, the only reason that you all see the little, ‘Mild S&M’ tag on here is because of a certain character. Also, some fighters will use attacks in action scenes that they don't use when they are in a battle. Alrighty then, let’s get to it!

**Before we get started with the info on the characters, let me point some things out. First and foremost, THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME SPOILERS IN THESE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIOS, JUST A HEAD-UP SO I DON’T RUIN ANYTHING FOR ANYONE. Second, the characters are aware of what happens in the books (AKA the real world) but most of them choose not to let that bother them and they just focus on their lives at the moment. Third, most of the magic and the weapons comes from Gold, the second most powerful dragon in the world, (In my universe that is). Also, everything Let me point this out, the only reason that you all see the little, ‘Mild S&M’ tag on here is because of a certain character. Alrighty then, let’s get to it!**

** Fighters **

****

  1. **Clay | Mario**



**Clay is still the heroic, funny, hungry, and big-hearted guy that he was in the books. In this universe, Clay and Peril are married and have one daughter, Firefly. Cappy from Super Mario Odyssey also joins Clay in this big adventure. Its simple, Clay has Cappy for a hat like Mario, and he does throw Cappy around and does CAPture a few things in the story. Clay also uses F.LU.D.D. just like Mario does in Smash. Clay’s uppercut, much like Mario’s, will launch out either regular Mario coins or the Regional coins. However, instead of using the cape, Clay uses his wing to deflect projectiles and spin opponents around. With Clay being the goofy and lovable guy that he is, he likes to taunt multiple times during battle. Also, Clay owns the Odyssey Ship in this universe just like Mario did in Super Mario Odyssey. This will be useful in a couple scenes.**

  1. **Tsunami | Sheik**



**Tsunami still remains the most powerful of the five Dragons of Destiny. She still has occasional arguments with Glory at times. In this universe, Tsunami and Riptide are married and have two kids. Their kids being their son, Wave; and their daughter, River. Tsunami is also still the head of the jade mountain academy but that won’t be too important in this story. Tsunami has been altered to be much stronger. She still has the courage that she is known for in this story. For Tsunami’s DOWN B, she uses her tail when she hits her opponents. For Tsunami’s UP B, she engulfs herself in a watery vortex that deals the same amount of damage as Sheik’s UP B. For Tsunami’s NEUTRAL B, she uses sea shells to hit her opponent. Finally, for her SIDE B, Tsunami grabs her opponents with sea weed, pulls them in, and slams them into the ground.**

  1. **Glory | Samus/Zero Suit Samus**



**Glory is still the determined sarcastic rainwing we all know and love. In this universe, Glory and Deathbringer are married and just like Tsunami and Riptide, they also have tow kids. Their son, Phantom. And their daughter, Raindrop. Quick note, in this story, since Zero suit Samus and regular Samus are the same character, when the other characters rescue Glory, they will only rescue her once instead of twice like you do with Samus and Zero-Suit Samus in the adventure mode. Like Samus, Glory has an arm-canon. Sort of, it’s more like a blaster on the top of her wrist. It shoots out energy blasts taken by the sun’s power (That’s how Samus’s logic works in this universe). Glory’s DOWN B works a bit differently than Samus’s. Glory’s DOWN B is now a counter where if the opponent hits Glory when she counters, Glory spits venom at them. The sun’s power also allows Glory to have Samus’s whip. Samus’s missals are also back with more things Glory borrowed from Deathbringer. Glory has Zero-Suit Samus’s UP B. She can choose between Samus’s blaster shot, Zero-suit samus’s gun, and Samus’s missals. She also has Zero-suit samus’s speed and agility. Glory can still change the color of her scales, which will be useful later.**

  1. **Starflight | Luigi**



**Starflight still loves reading his scrolls and is still just as smart (Maybe a bit more intelligent in this universe). However, Starflight is much braver than his original self was in the books. He is very well trained in fighting as well. In this universe, Starflight and Fatespeaker are married and have one daughter, Aurora. The biggest and best change that Starflight has in this universe is that he has his sight back. He got his sight back when Gold gave him a magical necklace that restores his sight. If the necklace is removed, Starflight loses his sight and his blindfold magically reappears back on his head. Starflight also supports Sunny and Flare with their relationship as Flare is his new best friend.**

  1. **Sunny | Isabelle**



**Sunny is still the cheerful and happy sandwing that she was in the books. Sunny has been made to be much stronger and much more of a protector. In this universe, Sunny is Flare’s girlfriend. Sunny deeply loves Flare and is not bothered by the fact that Flare is a robot! (See Flare’s bio for more info on that) Just like Isabelle, Sunny does still use the fishing pole. Sunny can also pocket things and uses balloons in her UP B. However, Sunny has balloons that look like the sun. For Sunny’s FINAL SMASH, scavengers help Sunny build a statue of the 5 Dragons of Destiny, which also explodes. For Sunny’s UP SMASH, she summons two cactuses from both sides instead the one-sided stop sign Isabelle uses. And for Sunny’s DOWN B, she puts a cloth over something and when the opponent walks over it, they get hit by and uppercut from Flower the Scavenger from book 5.**

  1. **Peril | Peach**



**Peril is still the powerful and great fighting skywing that she is. In this universe, Peril and Clay are married and have one daughter, Firefly. Peril still has her fire scales but Gold has provided her with the perfect solution. Gold has provided Peril with a magic ring that allows her to turn her fire scales on and off whenever she likes. Don’t worry, Peril’s scales won’t affect Firefly in any way (See Firefly’s bio for more) Peril still is a great fighter, just like she was in Scarlet’s arena. Instead of using an umbrella like Peach does, Peril basically uppercuts her opponents. However, she still does glide in the air, except she uses her wings to glide instead of an umbrella. Peril’s SIDE B is like Peach’s, except she hits opponents with her shoulder and then spins back a safe distance away just like Peach does after she lands her SIDE B. Her DOWN B is the same but instead of throwing turnips, she throws cactus bombs (When she does this, she turns off her fire scales) and occasionally, one cactus bomb will have a bigger explosion than the others.  For Peril’s Forward smash, she will either use her wings, fists, or her head. Peril’s FINAL SMASH is a bit different. Instead of putting her opponents to sleep she engulfs her self in bright flames that stuns her opponents, preventing them from moving. Then she uses rapid fire punches to hit each of her opponents. The attack is done similarly to how Donkey Kong’s FINAL SMASH is done except it doesn’t deal as much damage and she does it to each opponent that gets caught in her FINAL SMASH.**

  1. **Riptide | Sonic**



**Riptide is much more of a main character than he was in the books. Riptide is still very much afraid of Coral despite that in this universe, Coral did forgive Webs and trusts Riptide now. In this universe, Riptide and Tsunami are married and have two kids. Wave, their son, and River their daughter. Riptide uses a special mechanic spear for his weapon of choice. The spear has a button on the middle that can shrink the spear like a retractable knife and can make the spear turn into Riptide’s robotic friend, JoJo. JoJo has a small role in the story but he does have some importance. JoJo is very dangerous but is friendly to anyone that Riptide introduced him to. Riptide has been given the ability to swim faster than any other fighter in this story, aside from Aquara who was turned into a spirit. Riptide’s Final Smash is just like Sonic’s, except that the background changes into an underwater like place.**

**Riptide says “It’s go time!” and does exactly what Sonic does.**

  1. **Deathbringer | Snake**



**Deathbringer is still the smug, over-protective assassin that he was in the books. In this universe, Deathbringer and Glory are married and have two kids, Phantom their son, and Raindrop their daughter. Deathbringer has been given extra levels of skill in his assassin work in this universe. He uses guns, bombs, ninja stars, swords, and all kinds of weapons. He also has a utility bet, like Batman, that gives him more room to put his stuff. (Note: All of Deathbringer’s weapons are retractable and can be made smaller) Deathbringer is Riptide’s best friend and they have an odd friendship. Deathbringer is the friend that always playfully hurts his friend as a joke but is still a caring friend. Deathbringer also used to be in a relationship with Aerial when he was younger, and they both still like each other, which Glory is fine with because of Aerial’s tragic and shocking backstory (See Aerial’s bio for more info) Deathbringer has all the weapons that Snake uses in Smash. Keep in mind, during some fight scenes in the story, Deathbringer will use attacks that he can’t use in an actual fight or else he would be too over powered. Also, Deathbringer uses the Bat-Wing and the Bat-Mobile in this story. Yes, Deathbringer is basically bad-ass.**

  1. **Fatespeaker | Daisy**



**Fatespeaker is still a very funny and imaginative character like her original self. She still has “Visions” from time to time. Fatespeaker’s SIDE B is done differently than how Peril does it. Instead of using her shoulder, Fatespeaker uses her legs to give her opponent a powerful drop kick. Besides that, Fatespeaker and Peril have the same move set. In this universe, Fatespeaker and Starflight are married and have one daughter, Aurora.**

  1. **Flare | Ike**



**Flare is a character that I created. Flare is a member of the firewings, a tribe who specializes in fire and can swim in lava. When a firewing grows powerful enough, they can breathe what I call, Blue Fire. Blue Fire is fire that is blue (Obviously) that is so hot that even a fire proof dragon like Clay can’t resist the burning strength. In this universe, Flare is Sunny’s boyfriend. Flare and Starflight are also best friends in this universe. Perhaps the most interesting thing about Flare is that he is a robot! Let me explain, When Gold was collecting one egg from each tribe to represent their tribe, Flare’s egg was destroyed by Soulnebula, just like the original skywings’s egg of the Dragons of Destiny. When this happened, Gold found one tiny remnant that wasn’t crushed to use to restore Flare. Gold found one claw still intact and built a robot to hold the claw in it. The claw was placed right next to where Gold placed, the Dragon’s Core. The Dragon’s Core is a magical crystal orb that each dragon has inside their heart that gives them their own unique personality. When the claw fused with the core, the robot gained the personality and mindset of what the original Flare would have. The robot gained the ability to grow just like any normal dragon and could be put back inside an artificial egg. Thus, Flare hatched thinking he was all dragon, but when he found out, he was disturbed but when Sunny told him that she didn’t care what he was made out of and the he was still her precious Flare, he learned to accept it and uses it to the best of his ability. Crazy huh? Anyway, with Flare representing Ike, he does use a sword. Firewings have the ability to create weapons out of their fire power. Flare has already gained his Blue Fire, thus matching him with Ike’s fire color in smash.**

  1. **Winter | Ice Climber**



**Winter is still just as a bit rough as he was in the books. In this universe, Winter, Qibli, and Moonwatcher are all in a healthy and successful polygamy relationship (I personally am a Winterwatcher fan, but I decided that it would be nicer if Moon chose both of them so that way no one would be sad). While Winter and Hailstorm do represent the Ice Climbers, they are both separate characters in this story to make things a bit easier. Winter does use a hammer like the Ice Climbers but he uses a strong Ice Hammer. Also, his UP B is changed to where Winter shoots Ice-Fire out of his hands to rocket himself up, while doing so, spinning to cause a drilling effect against his opponent. Winter’s Final Smash is the same as the Ice Climbers except that when the ice mountain moves, he is riding it and slashing his opponent with his sharp icewing claws. Winter does have full knowledge that in the real universe, Moonwatcher chose Qibli. Since that is the case, Winter was the easiest to manipulate and he is constantly being tormented with flashbacks and Galeem retakes control of Winter a few times in this story. Winter does view Qibli as his best friend and is happy about the way things are going between him, Qibli, and Moon.**

  1. **Moonwatcher | Robin {Female}**



**Moonwatcher still has her mind reading and future seeing powers and is still a bit on the shyer side, but that doesn’t change the fact that she is much stronger in this universe. In this universe, Moon is in a successful and healthy polygamous relationship with Winter and Qibli after she decided that she didn’t want to chose between the two and settled with them both as her partners. Note: In the opening scene, Moonwatcher will take Shulk’s place when the vision of the fighters being defeated by Galeem comes to her. Moonwatcher uses a scroll that Stonemover gave her that gives her powers, much like Robin’s book does in smash. Instead of shooting thunder, Moon shoots fire. Basically, Robin’s NEUTRAL B launches fire instead of thunder. Moon’s UP B is the same except she uppercuts her opponent as she is in the air. Also, Moon watcher uses her fists or wings instead of the sword Robin uses. Moon’s FINAL SMASH is also different. Moon’s FINAL SMASH is basically what Ness’s FINLA SMASH was in Smash 4 but instead of Calling thunder down, she calls down meteorites, signaling a vision of seeing a meteor hitting the earth kind of. Also, instead of using her scroll to use the arcfire, she shoots fireballs from her mouth so it works the same, it’s just that she breathes fire balls like dragons do.**

  1. **Qibli | Falco**



**Qibli is still a pretty goofy and kind guy. In this universe, Qibli is in a successful and healthy polygamous relationship with Moonwatcher and Winter. Qibli is fine with this and he and Winter are best friends. Qibli also knows that the real Moon chose him, but Like Moon, he doesn’t let it bother him because he wants to focus on which universe he is in now. With Qibli representing Falco, I should point out some things. First, the only attack that is different than Falco’s is that instead of using the reflector Falco uses, Qibli used his tail to deflect projectiles. The gun Qibli uses is a gun designed by Deathbringer. Also, yes, Qibli has an R-Wing just like Falco uses in his FINAL SMASH. The R-Wing was given to him by Gold after Qibli helped him find the best place to have a date between Gold and Metalia. And also, Qibli taught Gold what kind of things to say to your date so, Gold could comfortably talk with Metalia. The R-Wing was a thank you gift.**

  1. **Turtle | Squirtle {Male}**



**Turtle is still the seawing with animus powers and is fun to talk to. In this universe, Turtle and Kinkajou are in a relationship and no, no love spell was placed on Kinkajou this time. Turtle doesn’t use his magic in battle unless he has absolutely no other choice. His attacks are similar to Squirtle’s but Turtle’s DOWN B has changed to where he uses his tail to slam opponents hard, the attack is styled the same way Ryu and Ken’s DOWN B works except the opponent gets launched by the attack instead of falling down. Also, instead of going into a shell, for Turtle’s SIDE B he basically does Squirtle’s UP B on sideways. Also, Turtle’s FINAL SMASH is the same as Pokémon Trainer’s but it’s only Turtle attacking and the water does damage.**

  1. **Kinkajou | Yoshi**



**Kinkajou is still the cheery and energetic rainwing that she was in the books. In this universe, Kinkajou and Turtle are in a relationship and there was no love spell put on her. With Kinkajou representing Yoshi, her move set is fairly similar. However, Kinkajou’s UP B has been made to where she uses her wings to launch her into the air, similar to Pit’s UP B but Kinkajou’s UP B doesn’t do damage. Instead of rolling into an egg, Kinkajou pulls out two big spiky leaves, wraps them around herself and rolls like a ball, it still does damage. Kinkajou’s NETURAL B has been changes to where she throws coconuts at her opponents. Basically, Yoshi’s UP B is now Kinkajou’s NEUTRAL B. Kinkajou’s FINAL SMASH is the same as Yoshi’s in Ultimate, except for that instead of a bunch of Yoshi’s running the opponent over, a bunch of rainwings run the opponent over. Every other attack Kinkajou has and every other action she does is the same as Yoshi’s.**

  1. **Reed | Ness**



**Reed is now much more of a main character than his original counterpart. In this universe, Reed and Anemone are in a relationship that is going strong. It is common knowledge for Reed that Anemone does have feelings for Tamarian, but that doesn’t bother him at all. When he found out, at first, he was shocked and confused. He thought that he wasn’t being a good boyfriend for Anemone, but when Anemone told him that, that wasn’t the case and that she just had always been a bi-sexual character. Reed accepted this and allows Anemone to work things out with Tamarian. Keep in mind that Reed doesn’t usually get involved with whatever activities Anemone and Tamarian participate in as a couple. In the end, Reed accepts the way Anemone feels and respects her. Reed also has every single move in common with Ness. Reed was given his powers by Gold because Gold wanted Reed to stand a fighting chance against some of the enemies that he would fight during his life. However, instead of throwing the PK FIRE, Reed shoots the fire from his mouth. Also, instead of using a baseball bat for his FORWARD SMASH, he uses a club that he looted from a body in the great war during the times of the Dragons of Destiny. And instead of a yo-yo, Reed uses the club for his DOWN SMASH and his UP SMASH. Reed is also fully aware of Umber being gay, but he respects that and still loves his brother the same as any brother would.**

  1. **Umber | Lucas**



**Umber, much like his brother Reed, is now a much more major character. He is still friendly and kind to everyone. Just like Reed, Umber received his Lucas powers from Gold because Gold wanted Umber to stand a fighting chance against the powerful enemies that they would encounter. Just like in the real world, Umber is still a homosexual character. And just like in the real world, Umber has romantic feelings for Qibli. This is going to be covered in the story but I am not going to be able to have Qibli and Umber together as I don’t want to overcomplicate things between the two. Umber is still a very strong fighter and won’t let anything bad happen to any of his friends.**

  1. **Anemone | Squirtle {Female}**



**Anemone is still a very great character and is still animus. In this universe, Anemone is in a relationship with Reed. Anemone really loves Reed with all of her heart. Just like in the real world, Anemone has feelings for Tamarian. Anemone is a bi-sexual character in this universe. She is in a semi-relationship with Tamarian. Keep in mind that Anemone, Reed, and Tamarian aren’t in a polygamous relationship. If Anemone wants to do something with Tamarian, Reed would allow her. Anemone doesn’t really use her magic a lot in the story. Anemone has the exact same move set as Turtle does. Anemone is still being guarded by Pike which she isn’t to fond of. However, she still does view Pike as a close and trusted friend. She also appreciates that Reed and Pike are good friends.**

  1. **Pike | Little Mac**



**Pike is still a bit over protective over Anemone but now he has become a much more major character. In this universe, Pike and Reed are best friends. Despite this, Pike is still protective of Anemone because of his oath to Coral to protect her. In this universe, Pike is skilled in combat and can unleash a fury of attacks just like Little Mac does. His move set is the same as Little Mac but for his FINAL SMASH, Pike doesn’t turn into Giga Pike, his eyes just glow rainbow colors and he punched the crap out of his opponents.**

  1. **Tamarian | Ivysaur {Male}**



**Tamarian is back and is much more of a main character in this universe. Tamarian is still blind but Gold has provided her the same necklace that he gave Starflight to return her sight. However, unlike Starflight, Tamarian prefers not to wear the necklace as she is used to not relying on her sight but she will use the necklace if it is absolutely necessary. In this universe, Tamarian and Flame are in a relationship. But, in this universe, Tamarian is also in a semi-relationship with Anemone. Tamarian is also a bi-sexual character in this universe. With Tamarian being representing Ivysaur, her move set is the same except for her FINAL SMASH which is only Tamarian attacking using Solar Beam. Her DOWN B is also changed to where Tamarian changes her scale color to match that of bright purple and she becomes poisonous for about 5 seconds, making her invulnerable to close range attacks. Tamarian uses Bullet seed by flapping her wings upward to make seeds rocket up to her opponent. Also, instead of using an explosion attack for Ivysaur’s UP AIR A, DOWN AIR A, and UP SMASH, Tamarian uses her wings but it still deals the same amount of damage. For Tamarian’s NEUTRAL B, she uses a rapid-fire pistol that is loaded with seeds to make the bullet seed attack like Ivysaur.**

  1. **Flame | Pit**



**Flame is back and a hero this time instead of a brutal person like he was in the books. In this universe, Flame and Tamarian are in a relationship. Flame is aware of Tamarian and Anemone’s semi-relationship, but unlike Reed, he is kind of confused by this. Keep in mind that Flame accepts this relationship and has no hard feelings towards Anemone. Flame has the same move set at Pit does in smash. Flame’s FINAL SMASH is basically the same thing, except that Flame is the only one attacking the opponent, so there is no Lightning Chariot. Flame does have the same blades that Pit uses. In this universe, Flame built those blades himself. Flame is much calmer than he was originally but he will still show signs of being kind of strict. Instead of using shields like Pit’s DOWN B does in Smash, Flame just uses his wings to block. For Flame’s SIDE B, he uses a fire punch.**

  1. **Hailstorm | Ice Climber**



**Hailstorm is returning and joins the fighters. Just like Winter, Hailstorm does represent the Ice climbers but he is a separate fighter from Winter. Since that is the case, Hailstorm has the same attacks as Winter does. Hailstorm is now a protector for his brother and deeply worries about Winter’s well being due to how vulnerable Winter is to Galeem’s control.**

  1. **Blue | Inkling Boy**



**Blue is joining the heroes as the leader of his little group of friends. Since Blue is fairly a recently new character in the Wings of Fire series, I’ll give you all some official info on this guy. Blue is a nice, anxious and loves to wonder about his island and the other islands that have dragons in it. Blue values the lives of others and loves to hear their stories. Blue is also and adventure guy who will enjoy the ride of a journey. In this universe, Blue and Cricket are in a relationship that is going great. Blue does use the Inkling’s gun as his weapon but instead of shooting ink, he shoots out honey mixed with venom. Keep in mind, the attack still does the same damage as the Inkling’s weapons. Blue has all the Inkling’s attacks and weapons. However, instead of turning into a squid when he runs or uses his UP B, he just stays as himself during these moments. Also, even though Blue and Cricket are the same fighter, just different skins, they are still separate characters in the story. In this universe, Blue is the sort-of leader of his group which contains, himself, Cricket, Swordtail, Luna, Io, and Sundew. Blue is a huge fan of the Dragons of Destiny and in this universe, he was the one who got his friend to start their little group to be just like the Destiny Dragons. Blue is also best friends with Swordtail and is cool with Swordtail dating his sister, which they already are dating in the books.**

  1. **Cricket | Inkling Girl**



**Cricket is back in another story with Blue and his friends. In this universe, Cricket and Blue are in a wonderful relationship. Just like Blue, since Cricket is a fairly recent character, I’ll give you all some extra info on her. Cricket is basically a science lover and loves to learn. She is also the kind of student that will ask a lot of questions. In this universe, she can be a bit sarcastic like Glory, but she is a fun person to be around. Just like in the books, Cricket is immune to mind-reading powers. Cricket has the same move set as the Inklings. However, instead of using ink to attack, she uses honey mixed with venom. The attack still does the same damage as the ink does. Also, instead of turning into a squid when Cricket uses her UP B or runs, she stays as herself. Even though Cricket and Blue are the same character, just different skins, they are still separate characters in the story.**

  1. **Swordtail | Marth**



**Swordtail is joining the fighters on this journey. In this universe, Swordtail is basically a ninja that is a dragon. He loves competition and is a great sword fighter. Let me give you some info on him as he is fairly new. Swordtail is still going to be a bit of a trouble maker but he still is a good guy. Luna will also be there to keep him under control. He loves to crack a few jokes. Him and Luna are together just like they are in the books. Also like in the books, Swordtail and Blue are best friends. Swordtail is also a really close friend with Deathbringer’s son, Phantom. Sword tail has no differences with Marth’s move set so they work the same way.**

  1. **Luna | Toon Link**



**Luna is part of the gang now and is ready to fight. In this universe, Luna’s Flame silk works a bit differently. Luna has the ability to shoot fire from her hands, but she doesn’t do that in battle. Luna and Swordtail are together just like in the books. Luna has a fun and playful personality just like in the books. In terms of Toon Link’s move set, it is similar. Luna does have the hook move but it is replaced with a silk rope instead of the hook and chain. Luna’s shield is made of an overgrown cockroach helmet shell (In my universe there are oversized bugs in Pantala) The boomerang is the same. Luna does use a sword that Swordtail gave her as a gift. Her arrows are the same as Toon Link’s as well. Luna’s bomb is the same but inside is bug powder that cause the cartoony effect. Luna’s FINAL SMASH is also the same.**

  1. **Io | Lucina**



**Io is part of the gang and is now a main character with the rest of her friends. In this universe, Io is a chill girl who supports her brother and enjoys the art of sword fighting. Io and Swordtail have the same attacks. Io loves to hang out with Luna ad enjoys hanging out with the rest of the gang.**

  1. **Sundew | Young Link**



**Sundew seems to be making an early appearance but that won’t stop me from making her a main character in the story. She is still a bit aggressive and rough with people but she is doing her best to calm herself. Also, she loves to fight and often challenges Swordtail to duels a lot because she wants competition. Her move set is the same to Young Link’s except for that the chain is now a silk rope and her bombs are caused by cactus bombs. Sundew also still know a lot about nature and her own tribe. Sundew also can control plants like in the book but doesn’t use this ability in fighting, but she does use it in some action scenes.**

  1. **Firefly | Mii Brawler**



**Firefly is a Mudwing-Skywing hybrid dragonet that I created. Yes, I understand that the whole thing that Firefly could possibly be the daughter of Glory and Deathbringer in the real world, but in this universe, I just gave Clay and Peril’s daughter that name because I felt like it. As you could probably guess, Firefly is the daughter of Clay and Peril in this universe. First, let me describe how she looks physically, not in terms of her Mii Brawler look, but her actual look. Firefly is red orange with large wings like a skywing. She has amber and gold on her wrists and hands while her back feet remain the red orange color. Her Mii Brawler design consists of Headgear: Cappy Hat, Outfit: Standard Outfit, Color: Red, and Voice: Type 2 High. Firefly’s Mii has blonde hair with bright blue eyes and eyelashes and red lips. She has Clay’s fire-proof scales, which is helpful in this story. She has the ability to heat her scales up to Peril’s scale heat. She has the Mudwings ability to hold their breath for an hour. She has dark brown horns that are as long as a skywings but are shaped to look like a mudwings. She can breathe fire but not in actual combat. Her wings are red. Firefly’s move set consists of NEURTAL B Exploding Side Kick, SIDE B 2 Burning Dropkick, UP B 3 Thrust Uppercut, and DOWN B 3 Counter Throw. Firefly’s FINAL SMASH is basically Clay and Peril’s FINAL SMASHES combined. First, Firefly shoots fire like Mario does, but the fire morphs into giant fists that punch the opponent 4 times and then Firefly’s FINAL SMASH becomes Mario’s FINAL SMASH basically as she unleashes her attack. Firefly’s DOWN B, which is her counter, works the same way as Incineroar’s DOWN B, Revenge. Firefly really looks up to Clay and wants to be just like him when she grows up, a kind, loving, heroic, funny, and big-hearted dragon. However, Firefly suffers from emotional drama as she is bullied at school by Icicle and her gang. This causes her to be a very shy and quiet person. She is currently in a relationship with Wave and she looks up to him too. Unfortunately, Firefly can’t tell anyone about her problems at school due to being threatened with death or torture by Icicle, who is more than capable of doing this. Thus, Wave, Peril, Clay, and her friends have no clue about this and if he ever asks about anything, Firefly tells them that it’s nothing. Firefly also looks up to Peril and wants to be a great fighter like her. However, in this story, Firefly will gain the courage to stand up for herself and bring Icicle to justice because, well, no one has the right to bully Clay’s kid. Nobody has that right! Just like Clay, Firefly will taunt in battle a lot for fun and is always happy when she is with people she trusts. She is a very cheerful person and would be much more fun if she wasn’t being bullied. Firefly will every now and then take the role as the leader of her group, which consist of the children of the Dragons of Destiny. Firefly will play a crucial part near the end of the story.**

  1. **River | Mii Brawler**



**River is a seawing dragonet that I created. In this universe, River is the daughter and oldest child of Riptide and Tsunami. River is Wave’s big sister. River likes how strong and brave Tsunami is and likes to act like her at times. River is a powerful fighter and pretty brave for her age. River is also in a relationship with Phantom, Deathbringer and Glory’s son. River looks up to Phantom and likes how strong he is and often enjoys fighting him. River and Phantom enjoy talking to each other and flirt a lot with each other. River usually takes place as second in command of her group of friends, which consist of the children of the Dragons of Destiny. River’s physical appearance is obviously similar to Tsunami and Riptide. River’s scales consist of sky blue to match Tsunami’s but a bit brighter. Her horns are dark blue like Riptide’s. However, one cool thing about her appearance, when River lights up her stripes, they flash a blue color, which is different than the usual bright blue color that the stripes usually give off. River’s Mii Brawler appearance consists of Headgear: Dragon Helmet, Outfit: Biker Gear, Color: Bright Blue, and Voice: Type 6 Normal. River’s Mii appearance is black eyes with bright blue eyelashes. She has black hair that is tied in a short pony-tail. River’s move set is NEUTRAL B 2 Flashing Mach Punch, SIDE B 1 Onslaught, UP B Soaring Axe Kick, and DOWN B 2 Feint Jump. For River’s DOWN B and UP B, she uses her tail to attack. River’s FINAL SMASH is the same as Mii Brawlers aside from when Mii Brawler slams its opponent to the ground with its fists, River uses her powerful tail. River will also play a crucial part near the end of the story.**

  1. **Wave | Mii Sword Fighter**



**Wave is a seawing that I created. In this universe, Wave is the son and youngest child of Riptide and Tsunami. Wave is River’s little brother. Wave is in a relationship with Firefly, Clay and Peril’s daughter. Wave is just like his dad in terms of personality. He gets a bit nervous around those who intimidate him but if he has the courage, he won’t back down from anyone. Wave is also Phantom’s best friend and the two have a Riptide-Deathbringer type of friendship. Wave keeps getting hurt by Phantom because Phantom thinks its funny. Keep in mind, it is only playful pain. Wave enjoys fighting Phantom and loves to fight. He really cares for Firefly and will do anything he can to help her or make her happy. His physical appearance is similar to Riptide and Tsunami. He has blue scales like Riptide. He also has Dark blue horns like Riptide. However, he has a much more powerful tail like Tsunami. Just like Riptide, Wave uses a spear. His spear is different because it doesn’t turn into a robotic buddy, instead it can detach itself into two small spears. Aside from that, Wave’s spear works the same as Riptide’s spear. Unlike Riptide, Wave actually uses his spear in combat. First let me explain his move set. Wave has NEUTRAL B 3 Blurring Blade, SIDE B 2 Gale Stab, UP B 1 Stone Scabbard, and DOWN B 3 Power Thrust. Wave’s FINAL SMASH is different from Mii Sword fighters. Instead of the long-range attack that Mii Sword fighter uses, Wave’s FINAL SMASH is similar to King Dedede’s. Wave Spins in a circle and slams his opponents with both of his spears. His Mii Sword Fighter’s appearance consists of Headgear: Dragon Helmet, Outfit: Standard Outfit, Color: Blue, and Voice: Type 1 High. With Wave’s NEUTRAL B, instead of his spear turning into Fire, it turns into water but deals the same damage. Also, Wave uses his spear instead of the sword. Wave will also play a crucial part near the end of the story.**

  1. **Phantom | Mii Sword Fighter**



**Phantom is a nightwing-rainwing hybrid that I created. In this universe, Phantom is the son and the oldest child of Deathbringer and Glory. Phantom is Raindrop’s big brother. Phantom is in a relationship with River, Tsunami and Riptide’s daughter. Phantom looks up to Deathbringer and wants to be just like him when he grows up. Thus, Phantom is also a bad-ass just like Deathbringer. Phantom has weapons just like his dad but doesn’t use all of them in battle. Phantom also is smug and pretty funny like Deathbringer and he likes to flirt with River a lot. Phantom is Wave’s best friend. Phantom and Wave are in a Deathbringer-Riptide friendship, in which Phantom likes to hurt Wave a lot for fun. Wave is also very supportive of the fact that his older sister is dating Phantom. Phantom’s physical appearance is basically that he has the basic body of a nightwing. He has the ability to spit venom from fangs like a rainwing. He has the wing shape of a rainwings but still has stars under his wings like a nightwing. He also has the slim and agile tail of a rainwing, allowing him to hang from trees by his tail. His Mii Sword Fighter appearance is Headgear: Dragon Helmet, Outfit: Ninja Suit, Color: Black, and Voice: Type 3 High. His Mii appearance is black hair with purple eyes. His Move set consists of NEUTRAL B 3 Blurring Blade, SIDE B 3 Chakram, UP B: Hero’s Spin, and DOWN B 2 Reversal Slash. Note: Phantom’s DOWN B works as a counter and a reflector just like Palutena. When he counters, Phantom spits venom at his opponents. Phantom’s FINAL SMASH is pretty interesting. If anyone has played the video game, Injustice 2, Phantom’s FINAL SMASH, is basically Robin’s SUPER MOVE from Injustice 2. Phantom will also play a crucial part near the end of the story. **

  1. **Raindrop | Mii Gunner**



**Raindrop is a rainwing-nightwing hybrid that I created. In this universe, Raindrop is the daughter and the youngest child of Glory and Deathbringer. Raindrop is Phantom’s little sister. Raindrop has romantic feelings for Red-Hood, who is somewhat concerned about her attraction to him. Raindrop is basically a kid version of Glory as she is also sarcastic. Raindrop enjoys hanging out with her friends and her brother. Raindrop’s physical appearance is that she has the basic body of a rainwing. She has horns that a nightwing has, she has wings of a nightwing, and she has the agile and slim tail of a rainwing. She can spit venom but she doesn’t do so in combat. She has an arm canon that Deathbringer gave her for her birthday. Raindrop’s move set consists of NEUTRAL B 2 Laser Blaze, SIDE B 2 Stealth Burst, UP B 1 Lunar Launch, and DOWN B 3 Absorbing Vortex. Raindrop’s FINAL SMASH is the same as Mii Gunner’s FINAL SMASH. Raindrop’s Mii Gunner design is Headgear: Dragon Helmet, Outfit: Standard Outfit, Color: Green, and Voice: Type 2 Normal. Raindrop’s Mii is black eyes with bright blue eyelashes and with short black hair. Raindrop will also play a crucial part near the end of the story.**

  1. **Aurora | Mii Gunner**



**Aurora is a nightwing that I created. In this universe, Aurora is the daughter of Starflight and Fatespeaker. Aurora loves to read and learn just like Starflight. Aurora is a fairly quiet person but love to engage in conversation. Aurora likes to help Starflight with the library. Aurora also looks up to Fatespeaker and she wants to be a fun librarian when she grows up. Aurora’s physical appearance is that she has bright purple stripes on the under sides of her wings. She has the basic appearance of a typical nightwing. Aurora’s Mii Gunner’s design is Headgear: Dragon Helmet, Outfit: SSB T-Shirt, Color: Purple, and Voice: Type 6 High. Her Mii appearance is black hair with back eyes and bright blue eyelashes with red lips. With Aurora being super smart, she was able to build herself an arm canon with simple abilities. Aurora’s move set is NEUTRAL B 1 Charge Blast, SIDE B 1 Flame Pillar, UP B 1 Lunar Launch, and DOWN B 1 Echo Reflector. Aurora’s FINAL SMASH is also the same as Mii Gunner’s FINAL SMASH. Aurora also will play a crucial part near the end of the story.**

  1. **Webs | Mr. Game & Watch**



**Webs reunites with the Dragons of Destiny once again but this time as a fellow fighter in this story. In this universe, Webs’ wife has been resurrected from the dead and helps him and Riptide in the journey to defeat Galeem. Webs will be useful in spirit battles when it comes to giving information to any of his fellow fighters that find themselves in a fight. With Webs representing Mr. Game & Watch, I should point out his moves. For Webs’ DOWN B, he still buckets an attack but Webs uses a scroll instead of a bucket. For Webs’ UP B, he uses his powerful tail to launch himself in the air and when he glides, instead of using the parachute, he uses his wings. Webs can still rocket himself back down using a key (Which in this universe, is the key to the Jade Mountain Academy School). For Webs’ SIDE B, he still uses a hammer like Game & Watch with the same effect. For Webs’ NEUTRAL B, Webs tosses erasers in the air that yes still have the burning effect because why not. For Webs’ FINAL SMASH, she basically traps his opponents with seaweed and throws them off the stage. Webs’ NEUTRAL A is the same as Mr. Game & Watch’s NEUTRAL A. For Webs’ SIDE A, instead of using a chair like Mr. Game & Watch, he uses a stool. Webs’ NEUTRL A is the same as Mr. Game & Watch. For Webs’ DOWN A, he uses a history scroll to hit his opponent. Webs’ NEUTRAL AIR A is the same as Mr. Game & Watch’s. Webs’ SIDE FORWARD AIR A is the same except instead of using the bomb Mr. Game & Watch uses, Webs drops a cactus bomb on his opponent. For Webs’ SIDE BACKWARD AIR, A Webs uses his tail to attack instead of using the turtle Mr. Game & Watch uses. For Webs’ UP AIR A, Webs uses his wings to muster up a strong gust of wing to push his opponent up with air, much like Mr. Game & Watch’s UP AIR A. Webs’ DASH A is the same as Mr. Game & Watch’s DASH A. For Webs’ FORWARD SMASH, he uses a ruler instead of the golf club Mr. Game & Watch uses, and yes, the ruler still has a burning effect. Webs’ DOWN SMASH is the same as Mr. Game & Watch’s DOWN SMASH. Webs’ UP SMASH is the same as Mr. Game & Watch’s except Webs just uses his head and doesn’t wear a scuba helmet like Mr. Game & Watch. When Webs grabs his opponents, he tosses them with his wings instead of juggling his opponents like Mr. Game & Watch does. **

  1. **Stonemover | Chrom**



**Stonemover is back in shape and will have much more fun as a main character. In this universe, Stonemover is able to temporarily rid his body of its stone curse by wearing a magic necklace that was provided to him by, yep you guessed it, Gold. This gives Stonemover the chance to show what he’s truly made of. Also, in this universe Thorn and Smolder are not dating because to me, that is just cruel since Thorn and Stonemover were reunited at the end of the 5 th book and Stonemover was still alive when Thorn and Smolder became a couple. Stonemover is very protective of Sunny and despite being a bit untrusting of Flare when he found out they were dating, he still accepts the fact that Sunny is dating Flare. Stonemover can still use his magic with the necklace on, but the magic is a bit weaker. With Stonemover regaining the ability to move more, he has become an excellent sword fighter and even had Flare teach him how to do Flare’s UP B. Stonemover and Thorn are happy to be back together and have just recently gotten married and Stonemover is now the king of the sandwings. Stonemover is very powerful and almost impossible to make flinch. Stonemover’s move set has no difference from Chrom except for his FINAL SMASH. For Stonemover’s FINAL SMASH, it’s the same attack, but when Stonemover hits his opponent, he embeds their feet in the ground by using magic to cover their feet with solid earth and rocks, preventing them from escaping. Stonemover is very happy to be back in action and is proud to be fighting along side his daughter in the battle against Galeem. **

  1. **Thorn | Palutena**



**Thorn joins in with the fight against Galeem. Thorn is still the queen of the sandwings. In this universe, Thorn and Smolder are not dating because to me, that is just cruel since Thorn and Stonemover were reunited at the end of the 5 th book and Stonemover was still alive when Thorn and Smolder became a couple. Also, Thorn and Stonemover have recently just got married. Thorn is still a great fighter and is well skilled in combat. For Thorn’s move set, it is fairly similar to Palutena’s. First, Thorn does use a staff, the staff is gold, with dragon wings on the top and with the Eye of the Onyx crystalized into an orb in between the dragon wings. For Thorn’s SIDE B, just imagine that she launches a fireball from her mouth and can control the distance of the attack. Thorn’s DOWN B is the exact same as Palutena’s DOWN B, with the whole being a counter and a deflector. When Thorn counter’s she stabs her opponent with her barbed tail, stunning the opponent and poisoning them. For Thorn’s NEUTRAL B, she uses the staff to fire orbs of magic to the opponent, much like Palutena’s NEUTRAL B. For Thorn’s UP B, instead of teleporting, Thorn rockets herself in the air and uppercuts her opponents with her staff. For Thorn’s FINAL SMASH, she summons heavy sand to pile on the opponent’s feet, preventing them from escaping, and then fires a powerful laser of fire from the staff. **

  1. **Earthenware | Incineroar**



**Earthenware is a mudwing male that I created. In this universe, Earthenware is Clay’s father and the husband of Cattail. It is not mentioned in this story, but when Clay found his dad living under an abandoned Scavenger Den, he convinced Earthenware to reunite with Cattail, which Earthenware was wanting to do, but he never did because he was waiting for Clay to find him and grant him permission to be part of his life. Earthenware is very powerful and is skilled in his combat. Earthenware, just like Clay, likes to taunt a lot during battle just for the fun of it, this matches Incineroar’s personality of posing for the audience in Smash. Earthenware is also a very kind-hearted dragon just like his son and he says that he wishes every dragon was as nice as his son. Earthenware has no differences from Incineroar’s move set aside from his SIDE B. For Earthenware’s SIDE B, instead of throwing opponents into a wrestling ring, Earthenware grabs his opponents, throws them to the side, digs quickly underground, rockets himself out the ground and landing a powerful hit on the opponent. Basically, same format as Incineroar’s SIDE B, it’s just that Earthenware attacks from the ground. Earthenware’s FINAL SMASH is done the same, it’s just that the background is changed from a stadium, to the outskirts of the mudwing kingdom.**

  1. **Auklet | Jigglypuff**



**Auklet joins her two big sisters as a fighter in this world of light. In this universe, Auklet is no longer wearing the harness that Coral usually makes her daughters wear. Auklet is very powerful but due to her age, she is prone to be inexperienced in some areas of combat. Auklet may be the cutest character in this story. For Auklet’s FINAL SMASH, she does still turn into a giant version of herself but instead of blowing her opponents away, she slams both of her wings down, smacking any opponent that makes contact with her wings off the stage. For Auklet’s SIDE B, she still uses Pound but she uses her powerful tail instead of her arm. For Auklet’s NEUTRAL B, instead of rolling, she charges at her opponents and can do a 180 turn to hit her opponent again. The way she does this is pretty cute as just like Jigglypuff, she charges her dash by running in place, kind of like when a cartoon character is about to run and they kick dirt behind them, on all fours like a cat then she charges like a bull. Auklet’s DOWN B is the same as Jigglypuff’s as she rests and if an opponent is close enough powerfully launches them into the air. Just like Jigglypuff however, it does leave Auklet open to attacks from opponents for a short time. Unlike Jigglypuff, Auklet has an actual UP B. For Auklet’s UP B, she uppercuts her opponents with her tail and slams them back down with her tail but she stays in the air as her opponent hits the ground or gets spiked off the stage. Auklet is a fighter that, despite her young age, is still someone you should never underestimate.**

  1. **Coral | Ridley {Blue}**



**Coral will put her power to the test against Galeem and join her family as a fighter. Let me say this, even though Coral is basically the blue Ridley, Coral and Scarlet are still two separate characters. In this universe, Coral and Gill are back together. This is because Gold resurrected Gill from the dead to give Tsunami the opportunity to have a complete family. Coral is very powerful and proudly fights alongside Tsunami and the rest of the fighters. Coral’s NEUTRAL B is a slightly different from Scarlet’s NEUTRAL B. Instead of firing fire balls like Ridley does, Coral fires powerful orbs of water. (In this universe, seawings can fire orbs of water from their mouths). For Coral’s UP B, it has the same effect as Ridley’s, but Coral surrounds herself with a vortex of water. Coral’s SIDE B is the same as Ridley’s but she does it differently than the way Scarlet does it. Instead of throwing her opponents to the side like Ridley does, Coral slams her opponent on the ground, while Scarlet throws her opponent in the air. Coral’s DOWN B is the exact same as Ridley’s DOWN B, except instead of using just her tail, she uses the narwhal horn that she uses in the book. For Coral’s FINAL SMASH, when she hits her opponent, they are teleported to the underwater palace and Coral unleashes a fury of attacks with her claws and powerful tail, before smacking her opponent off the stage with a good swing from her powerful tail.**

  1. **Mangrove | Fox**



**Mangrove reclaims his spot as a major character along with the other fighters. Just like in the real world, Mangrove and Orchid are still partners, but in this universe, Mangrove and Orchid are married. Mangrove can still camouflage his scales, but he doesn’t use this ability in combat. However, Mangrove will still use this ability in some scenes in the story. Like Fox in Smash, Mangrove has incredible speed and agility. Mangrove is a pretty chill guy who will always do his best to never let anyone down. With Mangrove representing Fox, it seems appropriate to explain their move set similarities and differences. First and foremost, Mangrove des use a gun like Fox and like Fox’s gun, it rapid-fires and is quick during Mangrove’s NEUTRAL B. Mangrove won this gun as a prize for he beat Deathbringer in a bet to see who could collect the most banana’s in 5 minutes. Mangrove’s SIDE B works the same as Fox’s SIDE B does in Smash. For Mangrove’s DOWN B also works the same as Fox’s DOWN B does in Smash. Mangrove built the reflector himself as a project for fun. For Mangrove’s UP B, he still engulfs himself in a vortex of fire like Fox does for his UP B, but the fire comes from his reflector after he asked Flare to install an extra feature of his choice. For Mangrove’s FINAL SMASH, instead of getting into an Arwing like Fox does, Mangrove jumps into his homemade Forest-Jet that works the same as Fox’s Arwing. Also, yes, the Forest-Jet can go into space. Also, when Mangrove uses his FINAL SMASH, he still has the, “Star-Fox, Fire at will!” line, but he doesn’t say Star-Fox, he says, “Star-Wings, Fire at will!” (NOTE: Star-Wings is his codename for his Forest-Jet) I was going to leave it at just, “Fire at will”, but I decided that Mangrove should have some sort of title for his attack.**

  1. **Orchid | Ivysaur {Female}**



**Orchid, the dragon that Mangrove never gave up on, is back and joins Mangrove and the rest of the fighters as a main hero. Just like in the real world, Orchid and Mangrove are still partners, but in this universe, Orchid and Mangrove are married. Orchid has much respect for everyone she meets and is much more skilled at fighting since her capture in the nightwing kingdom in the volcano island. Orchid is very knowledgeable of the rain forest and most of the wildlife within it (This will be helpful in a few scenes). NOTE: Even though Orchid represents Ivysaur, the female version unlike Tamarian who represents the male version, Orchid and Tamarian are still separate characters and will be found on different parts of the world map. Orchid can still camouflage her scales, but she won’t use this ability in combat. Orchid’s move set is the same as Ivysaur’s, except for her DOWN B, DOWN AIR, UP AIR, and her UP SMASH. For Orchid’s DOWN AIR, UP AIR, and UP SMASH, she uses her wings to attack instead of using an explosion attack. Keep in mind, it still deals the same amount of damage. For Orchid’s DOWN B, she spits venom from her fangs at the opponent. For Orchid’s FINAL SMASH, she uses Solar Beam, much like Ivysaur does. For Orchid’s NEUTRAL B, she uses a rapid-fire pistol that is loaded with seeds to make the bullet seed attack like Ivysaur.**

  1. **Six-claws | Roy**



**Six-claws is returning to the Wings of Fire group as a fighter. Six-claws is in a frenemy relationship with Deathbringer due to the history between the two. Six-claws is a bit on the strict and intimidating side, but if you can get to know him, he can be a pretty good person to talk to. Six-claws is very protective of Sunny as he knows that Sunny is Thorn’s daughter and refuses to let anything bad happen to her. Six-claws doesn’t use a sword like Roy does. Instead he uses his sharp and powerful claws. For the record, yes, Six-claws’ claws have the ability to light up with fire, allowing Six-claws to perform the same attacks Roy does. In case you’re wondering how Six-claws got this ability, he got this ability from Gold as a gift for becoming the new leader of the outclaws (In this universe that is). Six-claws’ move set is basically the same as Roy’s move set. For Six-claws’ NEUTRAL B, he uses his claws to create the powerful attack. For Six-claws’ SIDE B, Six-claws uses his claws to create the dancing blade attack. For Six-claws’ DOWN B, he still counters but when his counter hits, Six-claws uses his barbed tail to poison his opponent. For Six-claws’ UP B, he uppercuts his opponent with his fire claws. For Six-claws’ FINAL SMASH, it’s the same as Roy’s but he uses both of his hands to land a powerful double punch.**

  1. **Groundor | Donkey Kong**



**Groundor is an earthwing male that I created along with his tribe. First let’s get the earthwing tribe out of the way. Earthwings are a tribe that are 90% the same as mudwings. The differences between the two tribes are: earthwings can breathe fire no matter how cold they are unlike mudwings, who must be warm to breathe fire. Earthwings don’t have the ability to have fire proof scales. Earthwings have the strongest scale armor of any tribe (In this universe that is). Finally, earthwings are powerful enough to make the ground beneath them shake. Groundor is the elemental dragon of his tribe. The elemental dragons are dragons that were chosen before they hatched to represent their tribe. Groundor is a very tough but friendly guy. Groundor is in a relationship with Hurranica. Groundor is also best friends with Rocky. Groundor is powerful and is a good protector. Groundor’s move set is 90% the same as Donkey Kong’s move set. Groundor’s SIDE B is the same except Groundor uses his arm to smack his opponent. Groundor’s NEUTRAL B is the exact same as Donkey Kong’s. Groundor’s DOWN B is also the same as Donkey Kong’s. Groundor’s UP B is the same, except that Groundor uses his wings to do the helicopter attack that Donkey Kong uses. Groundor’s FINAL SMASH is also the same as Donkey Kong’s FINAL SMASH.**

  1. **Rocky | Diddy Kong**



**Rocky is a rockwing male that I created along with his tribe. First, let’s get the tribe out of the way. Rockwings are 90% the same as sandwings. The differences between the tribes are: rockwings don’t release heat from their scales like sandwings, rockwings can repair themselves by gathering rocks and scraping them along the wound, rockwings have the ability to control rocks, and rockwings don’t have the barbed sandwing scorpion tail like sandwings do. Rocky is a very kind and strong guy who is considered to be the comic relief of the elemental dragons. Elemental dragons are dragons that were chosen before they hatched to represent their tribe. Rocky is the elemental dragon of his tribe. Rocky is in a relationship with Solora. Rocky is also best friends with Groundor. Rocky’s move set is fairly similar to Diddy Kong’s move set. Rocky’s NEUTRAL B is the same except for that Rocky shoots out rocks instead of peanuts. For Rocky’s DOWN B, instead of throwing banana peels, Rocky throws heavy boulders behind him to stun his opponent for a few seconds, giving him the chance to strike. Rocky’s SIDE B is the exact same as Diddy Kong’s SIDE B in Smash. Rocky has built a home-made jetpack, allowing his UP B to work the same as Diddy Kong’s UP B. Rocky’s FINAL SMASH works the exact same as Diddy Kong’s FINAL SMASH.**

  1. **Steel | R.O.B.**



**Steel is a steelwing cyborg male that I created along with his tribe. First, let’s get his tribe out of the way. Steelwings are a tribe that will consist of either cyborg dragons or robot dragons. Let me explain, when Gold and Pyrrhia created the steelwings, the first male and female steelwings were full on robots. Pyrrhia granted the male and female robot dragon to have the ability to produce a baby dragonet. Then, Gold and Pyrrhia made it so that when the baby hatched, they would have some parts of their bodies missing or not have developed, so when the dragonet hatches, it is instantly taken to the workshop that is located within every household with one robot dragon that adds metal robotic parts to the baby dragonet’s bodies, due to them being incomplete, thus making dragonet a cyborg. Keep in mind, Pyrrhia and Gold don’t do this to make the babies suffer, they did this so they could give the steelwings the same abilities as normal flesh dragons. Plus, Pyrrhia grants the baby the gift to life and the baby feels no pain when the process of attaching and installing robotic parts to the body is taking place. Also, the cyborgs have no negative feelings towards their condition. The cyborg dragonets and the full robot dragons have the ability to change certain modes that impacts their actions. Some examples: the robots and the cyborgs have a control module on both wrists and on their back just below their necks. These modules have buttons and lever that do different things. Some buttons or switches change emotion, feelings, strength, voice, walking format and style, or scale texture and feeling. And of course, all of the cyborgs have an emergency On and Off switch. Cyborgs and robot dragons also have a special feature that is quite unique from any other tribe. All cyborgs and robot dragons have a special mode called, Suit Mode. This mode works like the spring-lock suits in Five Nights at Freddy’s. The reasoning for the steelwings having this mode is so that in case one gets injured and can’t walk to where they can be repaired properly, another steelwing can activate their suit mode, the injured steelwing can climb in, fasten the locks/, and use the steelwing’s suit to walk to safety. However, just like in Five Nights at Freddy’s, the spring-locks are a bit faulty. (To know the full detail on what happens in this universe when the spring-locks fail, see Cyborg’s info) Sometimes a couple can’t have any children of their own, so they build a robot that has the same abilities that Flare has. The ability to age and grow like a normal dragonet. Steel is a very kind and smart dragon. He is the elemental dragon of his tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before the hatch to represent their tribe. Steel is in a relationship with Icela. Steel’s move set is very similar to R.O.B.’s. Steel’s SIDE B is the exact same as R.O.B.’s except for that instead of using his arms to do the helicopter attack, he uses his wings. For Steel’s DOWN B, he rolls grenades towards his opponents instead of the gyrobite that R.O.B. uses. Steel’s NEUTRAL B, works the same as R.O.B.’s NEUTRAL B, but instead of firing the laser from just his eyes, he fires the laser from his eyes and the two arm cannons on both of his wrists. Steel’s UP B works the same, it’s just that Steel’s rocket power comes from his feet and his newly installed jetpack. Steel’s FINAL SMASH is the exact same as R.O.B.’s FINAL SMASH.**

  1. **Visiona | Mewtwo**



**Visiona is a psychicwing female that I created along with her tribe. First, let’s get her tribe out of the way. Psychicwings are a tribe that have the powers of telekinesis and psychic powers. They are basically psychic type Pokémon that are dragons. Psychicwings are considered to be friendly, but they can be a bit over powered in combat. Remember how over powered Mewtwo is? Well, that is basically every psychicwing. However, they are a good tribe. They can see the future, read minds, levitating powers, and small magic. While psychicwings can read minds, they have the ability to turn that ability on or off. Visiona is very powerful. She has feelings for Darkor, but Darkor has no interest in her because he says that he doesn’t like how she uses her powers. Visiona is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatched to represent their tribe. At a young age, Visiona would use her powers to play pranks or even hurt the other elemental dragons. This resulted in Gold taking Visiona’s powers away until she learned to control herself. Visiona managed to steal her powers back and ran away from the elemental dragons after she was strong enough and had her training and became somewhat evil. However, the dragons tracked her down and Darkor “convinced her to rejoin them and to be a nicer person.” (NOTE: the way Darkor convinced Visiona to change her ways was by beating her up brutally and yelling at her about how she was chosen to represent her tribe and to protect the island of Pyrrhia from evil) Visiona rejoined her friends and is much more considerate of her actions. (ANOTHER NOTE: The reason Darkor beat Visiona up badly, was because Visiona was so jealous of Koa for being Darkor’s girlfriend, that she almost killed Koa. Darkor found them, with Visiona about to telepathically crush Koa’s heart and brain and blasted Visiona with his powers and then he beat her up) Visiona is still a bit jealous of Koa but the two have become friends. Visiona admits her mistakes and is happy to be doing what she was born to do, be a protector of her home and the innocent. Visiona’s move set is fairly similar to Mewtwo’s move set. The only difference in their move set, is that Visiona’s UP B does damage to the opponent, unlike Mewtwo’s UP B. For Visiona’s FINAL SMASH, she stays the same and doesn’t mega evolve.**

  1. **Darkor | Meta Knight**



**Darkor is a nightwing male that I created. Darkor is a very powerful and strong fighter. Darkor is in a relationship with Koa. Darkor is the elemental dragon of his tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatched to represent their tribe. Darkor has a bit of a rough personality. He isn’t much of a talker, but that’s because he doesn’t know how to talk, well he does, but he has very, very little knowledge. Darkor was barely taught how to talk since his parents were killed by fighterwings only about 3 days after he hatched. This mentally scarred Darkor and he chose to never speak to anyone ever since. This also made Darkor somewhat unfriendly and a bit brutal. Darkor was the only elemental dragonet that hatched with his parents instead of with Gold and the rest of the elemental dragons. Keep in mind they still hatched at the same time. Darkor was found by Gold 3 hours after his parents were killed. Gold tried to teach Darkor how to talk but Darkor refused to speak. Darkor only responded with grunts or growls. Koa was the only dragon that he opened up to before. Koa was the one who convinced him to stop being mean and to be nice. Thus, now Darkor is friendly, talks (but not very well), and is a protector. Darkor has the ability to blast beams of darkness from his hands, but he doesn’t do this in combat. Darkor, just like Meta Knight, has a special sword. This sword isn’t anything special, it’s just a random sword that Darkor chose as his weapon. Darkor’s move set is completely identical to Meta Knight’s, including his FINAL SMASH. Darkor is considered to be the strongest member of the elemental dragons. Despite his parents’ murderers being fighterwings, Darkor still loves Koa and has learned to respect the fighterwings for who they are as a whole, not as just the 3 fighterwings that killed his parents.**

  1. **Koa | Lucario**



**Koa is a fighterwing female that I created along with her tribe. First, let’s get Koa’s tribe out of the way. Fighterwings are basically dragons that know how to use all of the karate and warrior combat skills. Fighterwings are very powerful and skilled. Fighterwings also have the ability to fire orbs of energy at their opponent (Like aura spheres and such) Koa is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Koa is a very loving and kind dragon. She is also very strong and powerful. She is the most skilled in combat out of the elemental dragons. Koa is in a relationship with Darkor. Koa is also Major’s little sister. Koa, like the rest of her tribe, has the ability to sense the opponents’ aura and she has the power of aura. This allows Koa’s move set to be very similar to Lucario’s move set. Koa’s UP B works the same as Lucario’s UP B except that Koa spread out her wings, allowing her to have a wider range of attack and her UP B does damage the whole time until it loses effect. Koa’s SIDE B works the same as Lucario’s SIDE B except her force palm has a slightly longer attack range that Lucario’s force palm. Koa’s NEUTRAL B is completely the same as Lucario’s NEUTRAL B. Like Lucario, Koa’s DOWN B is a counter attack. Koa’s FINAL SMASH works the same as Lucario’s FINAL SMASH except Koa doesn’t mega evolve when she unleashes her FINAL SMASH. Also, instead of just saying “Max Aura!” when Koa uses her FINAL SMASH, Koa will either say what Lucario said in Brawl, “Watch my power!” or Koa will say, “Max Aura!” Koa is the only dragon that Darkor didn’t treat as badly as the other elemental dragons. Koa had been the one to convince Darkor to become a more helpful and nice person. Koa also was able to help Darkor with his speech problems. I’ll also say that the first thing Gold and the elemental dragons heard Darkor say, was and I quote, “Koa, love you I!” Just thought I’d point that out. Koa is very brave and won’t back down from a challenge. Also, Koa’s aura becomes more powerful when she has taken a lot of damage, just like Lucario’s aura does.**

  1. **Bolt | Pikachu**



**Bolt is a thunderwing male that I created along with his tribe. First let’s get his tribe out of the way. Thunderwings are dragons that have the power to control electricity and they can withstand any electrical charge. Thunderwings can also create thunder storms and lighting. Their tails are shaped to match a lightning bolt. Thunderwings can also cause paralysis with a single touch if they charge up their electricity enough. Bolt is the elemental dragon of his tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Bolt is the prince of the thunderwings and the son of King Thunder and Queen Lightning. He is also the older brother of Princess Fuse. Bolt is in a relationship with Aquara. Bolt is considered to be the most iconic member of the group. Bolt’s Move set is fairly similar to Pikachu’s move set. Bolt’s NEUTRAL B works the same, except Bolt fires the attack from his hands. Bolt’s DOWN B is the same as Pikachu’s DOWN SMASH. For Bolt’s SIDE B however, Bolt still uses a charge attack, but Bolt uses Volt Tackle for his SIDE B which, like Charizard, does a bit of damage to itself. Bolt’s UP B works the exact same as Pikachu’s UP B. Bolt’s FINAL SMASH also works completely the same as Pikachu’s FINAL SMASH. However, when Bolt uses his FINAL SMASH, he says, “Oh yeah! Zapping Time!”.**

  1. **Drago | Link**



**Drago is a hybridwing male that I created along with the tribe he is with. Let’s first get his tribe out of the way. Hybridwings are basically plain dragons. However, since we depict dragons in so many ways, they have no definite type and are just dragon-types in terms of Pokémon types. Also, if dragons can come in all shapes and sizes, then they could look like hybrids of other creatures, thus giving them the name, hybridwings. Hybridwings all have the same basic body format, but they can be differently designed. They are a very accepting tribe, as they will take in any dragonet that is a hybrid into their home if the dragonet is abandoned or has been cast away for being a hybrid. Hybridwings used to have a long rivalry with the Fairy wings, but they became friends after the children of the king and queen of each tribe became a couple. The male child being Drago, and the female child being Crystal. On to Drago. Drago is the prince of the hybridwings and the son of King Hybrid and Queen Hydra. Drago is very noble and kind. He is skilled in the art of blade skills. He uses a sword like Link does but instead of his sword being called the Sword that Seals the Darkness, his sword is called, The Dragon’s Blade. Just like Link’s sword does in smash ultimate, Drago’s sword will occasionally launch a beam of energy at the opponent when Drago uses his Forward Smash. Drago also uses a shield like Link. His shield is nothing too special aside from the fact that it is the most durable shield ever created in his tribe. Drago also has remote bombs like Link for his DOWN B. Drago also uses a bow and arrow for his NEUTRAL B but his bow looks like a dragon with wings and the arrows are much more powerful than Link’s arrows. Drago’s SIDE B is the same as Link’s aside from the fact that Drago’s boomerang is made of metal and is much faster than Link’s. For Drago’s FINAL SMASH, instead of using ancient arrows like Link does, Drago fires a powerful Draco-meteor that works the same as Link’s ancient arrow. Drago is in a relationship with Crystal, who is a fairywing. Unlike Link, Drago is much more of a talker. Drago is the elemental dragon of his tribe, as in he was chosen to represent his tribe. Drago is also the leader of the group of the Elemental Dragons of Pyrrhia, dragons chosen before they hatched to represent their tribe.**

  1. **Crystal | Zelda**



**Crystal is a fairywing female that I created along with her tribe. First, let’s get Crystal’s tribe out of the way. Fairywings are dragons with a normal body format, but their wings are shaped to look like a fairy’s wings. They are basically fairy type dragons in terms of Pokémon. Fairywings are considered to be the most beautiful tribe in all of Pyrrhia. They have fairy powers and they have magic. The fairywings used to have a long rivalry with the hybridwings but they became friends after Crystal and Drago became a couple. Crystal’s move set is somewhat similar to Zelda’s. For Crystal’s NEUTRAL B, she still surrounds herself in a vortex that reflects projectiles, but it’s pink instead of blue. For Crystal’s DOWN B, instead of summoning the thing Zelda summons, Crystal summons a dove with rainbow colored wings and a pure white body to attack her opponent. Crystal’s SIDE B works exactly the same as Zelda’s SIDE B in smash. Crystal’s UP B also works the same as Zelda’s UP B in smash. Crystal’s FINAL SMASH is the same as Zelda’s in smash ultimate, except at the end of the attack, instead of the opponent exploding from the Tri-Force, Crystal launches a powerful orb of magic that blasts the opponent away. Crystal is a very sweet and loving dragon. She loves making friends and is very generous to people. Crystal is the princess of the fairywings and the daughter of King Magic and Queen Wand. Crystal is Drago’s girlfriend. Crystal also has a little brother, Prince Pegasus. Crystal loves her family very much and is proud to represent her tribe and never lets herself look weak or powerless.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, golly that is a lot of info I just gave. What did you guys think? If you would like to hear anything more about a certain character, comment and tell me who you would like to hear a bit more about and specifically what you want to know ad I'll do my best to respond with the info you are looking for. I'll try my best to help anyone with questions about the characters. The next chapter will be dedicated to be giving you all info on the spirits that will appear in the story. The next chapter was supposed to be the start of the story, but there's 94 fighters and I didn't want to overwhelm you all. I promise that chapter 4 will truly be the start of the story.


	3. Apology & Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is me explaining where the story is and the apology for no real progression of the story. I will also give you all a quick summary of what to expect in the extremely close future.

Hello everyone! Okay let's get right to business, I know I promised you all some stuff and I may have to change a few things. First, I will be posting my character description page fully, but it is not done yet. I will continue to update it and I will have it done very soon. Also, I will be posting Chapter 4, which is the spirit descriptions, but that is not done either. I will continue to update that as well. I'm doing this so I can give you all the first real chapter of the story so that way you can all read what you came for. I'm doing this because my schedule has been ruined due to the fact that my laptop, which is where I write the stuff, had a hard drive failure and I was unable to get it back for a whole week. I just got it back today, and thank goodness, none of my files were wiped. I will have the first chapter of the story posted by tomorrow, no exceptions. Again, I'm sorry about this issue and I promise to work hard in the story. Thank you for listening and have a nice day.


	4. Let's Discuss the Spirits (UNDER DEVELOPMENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be dedicated to give you all some info on the spirits that will appear in the story. Please note, that only a few spirits will have the amount of info that I gave the Fighters because the rest are here for the spirit battles. Also, I’ve added a new kind of spirit. Aside from Primary and Support spirits, I’ve created what I call, Active Spirits. Active Spirits are primary spirits that have the ability to become a fighter for a limited amount of time. (This amount of time can reign from 1 hour to a full day) Each active spirit will have their own move set. NOTE: their move set may be very similar or completely the same to other fighters, but some will have unique move sets. One last thing, while I will label each spirit as either an Attack, Shield, Grab, or a Master Spirit, the 3 types will not have the whole advantage/disadvantage over each other like in the game as it would make things over complicated for me. Characters will still switch spirit teams in the story though.

**Spirits**

**• Gold (Master Hand Spirit)**

**Gold is the son of Pyrrhia and the most powerful of all of my characters that I created. Just like his mother, Pyrrhia, Gold has no tribe, but he can switch between which tribe he can become. Gold’s most current form is in that of a golden steelwing mixed with a firewing. Gold is responsible for a good amount of some of the fighter’s weapons and powers. He is very caring and full of wisdom. He has the power of all of the elements. Gold is Soulnebula’s archnemesis as they have fought thousands of years before, but Gold retreated from the fight because he knew that if he died, there would be no hope left for the dragons of Pyrrhia. Gold is brave and is a warrior. He has magic powers and he is almost indestructible. Gold was not a fighter as he represents Master Hand. NOTE: before the World of Light, Soulnebula managed to knock him out and trapped him in a cage that had magic strong enough to temporarily depower Gold. This allowed for Soulnebula to make a dark and evil clone of him called, Corrupted Gold. Corrupted Gold is the Master Hand that tried to defeat Tabuu in Subspace. After the events of Subspace, Gold was possessed by Galeem and Galeem cloned multiple versions of evil Golds and used them all to attack the fighters at the beginning of World of Light. The real Gold was turned evil and was forced to work for Galeem and follow all of his commands. In the story, I will specify which version of Gold is the real one or not when one appears to attack the fighters. Gold is in a relationship with Queen Metalia of the steelwings. Gold is a Master Primary spirit, he grants the fighter that equips him, the Double Final Smash ability. He will also provide the user with what I call, the Double Up B ability, an ability that gives the user a second recovery.**

**• Aquara (Active Spirit)**

**Aquara is a seawing female that I created. Aquara is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental Dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatched to represent their tribe. Aquara is very kind and very encouraging. She will always support her friends to the best of her ability. Aquara is in a relationship with Bolt. Aquara was a fighter until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Aquara is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips her, the ability to swim. However, Aquara is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Aquara’s move set. For Aquara’s NEUTRAL B, Aquara charges up an orb of water to fire at her opponent. For Aquara’s SIDE B, she uses the move aqua jet, like Squirtle’s SIDE B. For Aquara’s DOWN B she lights up all the stripes on her body, temporarily stunning her opponents that are too close. This attack also can deflect projectiles. For Aquara’s UP B she engulfs herself in a water vortex and attacks in the same style as Fox and Falco’s UP B. Aquara’s FINAL SMASH is that she summons a giant wave to splash over a certain spot of the stage, washing away any fighter caught in it, this attack also does damage as well. Aquara can choose the spot of the stage where the wave will hit.**

**• Solora (Active Spirit)**

**Solora is a rainwing female that I created. Solora is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Solora is kind of shy and tranquil, but she is a very strong fighter. Solora is the shyest of her group. Solora is in a relationship with Rocky. Solora is very happy around Rocky and often depends on him for protection from opponents that are much too powerful for her to face. Solora was a fighter, until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Solora is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips her, the ability to have resistance to poison. However, Solora is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Solora’s move set.**

**• Hurranica (Active Spirit)**

**Hurranica is a female skywing that I created. Hurranica is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Hurranica is very courageous and adventurous. Hurranica is in a relationship with Groundor. Hurranica is the most daring of the group. Hurranica was a fighter, until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Hurranica is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips her, the ability to have an additional midair jump. However, Hurranica is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Hurranica’s move set. For Hurranica’s NEUTRAL B, she breathes fire like Bowser does in his NEUTRAL B.**

**• Troxica (Active Spirit)**

**Troxica is a poisonwing female that I created along with her tribe. You already know the drill, let’s get her tribe out of the way. Poisonwings are dragons that have venomous fangs, a venomous spiked tail, venom spitting fangs, and the ability to make their body toxic and poisoning to touch. Most poisonwings are purple or bright purple, while some may be pink or dark pink with a hint of violet. Troxica is a princess and is the daughter of King Venom and Queen Cobra. Troxica is the big sister of Prince Scorpion. Troxica is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before the hatch to represent their tribe. Troxica was fighter, until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Troxica is a very nice and cunning person. Troxica is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips her, the ability to temporarily be poisonous to opponents. However, Troxica is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Troxica’s move set.**

**• Mythica (Active Spirit)**

**Mythica is a ghostwing female that I created along with her tribe. You know the drill, let’s get her tribe out of the way. Ghostwings are dragons that have the ability to turn into ghosts. Ghostwings can also be resurrected from the dead by using a spell that only the members of the royal family know how to use. Ghostwings have the power to teleport and can possess certain inanimate objects. Ghostwings can also turn invisible. Mythica is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Mythica is a princess and the daughter of King Nightmare and Queen Halloween. Mythica is kind of a prankster, a jokester, and she loves to read. Of course, Mythica loves to read books about mysteries, ghosts, and paranormal activity. Mythica could be considered the prankster of the group, since she kind of likes to scare her friends for fun. Mythica was a fighter, until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Mythica is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips her, the ability to become invincible for a short amount of time. However, Mythica is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Mythica’s move set.**

**• Icela (Active Spirit)**

**Icela is an icewing female that I created. Icela is the elemental dragon of her tribe. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Icela is nice, friendly, and a pretty chill person (I had to do it, I’m sorry). Icela is very strong and quick on her feet. Icela is in a relationship with Steel. Icela is also the adopted daughter of Sub-Zero. Since Sub-Zero is married to Glacier in this universe, then Icela can be considered a member of the royal icewing family. Icela can be considered the fastest member of her group. Icela was a fighter, until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Icela is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips her, the ability to resist ice attacks and the fighter can’t get frozen. However, Icela is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Icela’s move set.**

**• Sub-Zero (Active Spirit)**

**Sub-Zero is an icewing-fighterwing male that I created. I’m guessing that you are all wondering, “Is this the Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat?”. To answer that question, yes, this is the same Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat, he is just a dragon in this story. NOTE: This Sub-Zero’s appearance is what he looks like in the Injustice 2 Video Game, except he is a dragon. Sub-Zero is very strong, focused, smart, and excellent in his combat skills. He is Icela’s adopted father after he found her egg all alone with the two dead bodies of Icela’s parents that had been murdered. After Sub-Zero found the egg, he gave it to Gold to be part of the elemental dragons. Elemental dragons are dragons that are chosen before they hatch to represent their tribe. Icela was originally going to be part of the elemental dragons even if her parents survived. Sub-Zero helped Gold raise and train the elemental dragons. NOTE: Sub-Zero didn’t initially intend to adopt Icela when he found her egg, he adopted her after he saw how depressed Icela felt after she found out her parents were killed, and Icela said that she wanted to have at least one parent-like figure in her life, thus Sub-Zero adopted her to give Icela the experience of having a family. This makes Sub-Zero a very protective person. Sub-Zero is married to Glacier in this universe. Sub-Zero is also the king of the icewings. Sub-Zero was a fighter, until Galeem unleashed his devastating attack. Sub-Zero is a primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips him, more attack power for all four B attacks. However, Sub-Zero is what I call, an Active Primary Spirit. Active Spirits are spirits that can become fighters again for a limited amount of time. So, here is Sub-Zero’s move set. For Sub-Zero’s NEUTRAL B, he fires an ice ball attack that is similar to Samus’s NEUTRAL B, but it doesn’t shock the opponent. Sub-Zero can charge this attack and the ice ball grows bigger, much like Samus’s charge shot. Sub-Zero uses his iconic Ice clone attack that can freeze any opponent that makes contact with it within a few seconds after it is summoned for his DOWN B. Like in his original gameplay, Sub-zero can pick up the frozen statue and throw it at the opponents, but the opponents can do this as well after a few seconds after the statue is summoned. For Sub-Zero’s SIDE B, he uses a dancing blade attack. Sub-Zero uses an ice sword that will freeze the opponent for 2 seconds after the final strike finishes in the dancing blade attack, much like Roy’s SIDE B’s burning effect. Sub-Zero’s UP B is the same style as Corrin’s UP B, except Sub-Zero’s UP B goes higher and Sub-Zero is surrounded by an icy vortex like Corrin is surrounded in a watery vortex. Sub-Zero’s FORWARD SMASH is formatted in the same way as King Dedede’s FORWARD SMASH but Sub-Zero uses an ice hammer. Sub-Zero’s DOWN SMASH is formatted in the same way as Lucario’s DOWN SMASH, but Sub-Zero fires an ice blast from his hands instead of Lucario’s aura blast. For Sub-Zero’s UP SMASH, he shoots icicles into the air, kind of like Ivysaur’s NEUTRAL B but a bit shorter range. For Sub-Zero’s FINAL SMASH, he unleashes a big and powerful Mortal Kombat ice dragon to fly across the stage, much like Ganondorf’s FINAL SMASH.**

**• Sunshine (Active Spirit)**

**Sunshine is a sandwing female that I created. Sunshine is the girl that was stuffed and died in Cyborg’s suit body.**

**• Sunshine (Active Spirit)**

**Sunshine is a sandwing female that I created. Sunshine is the girl that died inside of Cyborg and somewhat possesses him.**

**• Soulnebula (Tabuu Spirit)**

**Soulnebula is a nightwing male that I created. Soulnebula, before Galeem showed up, was the main antagonist to everybody. Soulnebula is Gold’s archnemesis. Soulnebula is the king of all evil. Darkstalker, Cyborg, Magiah, Shark, Whirlpool, Arctic, Foeslayer, Clearsight, Chameleon, Albatross, Sunshine, Ember, Scarlet, Oasis, Orca, Battlewinner, Burn, and Blister all serve Soulnebula. Soulnebula is married to Blister, Burn, Oasis, Scarlet, Orca, and Battlewinner. Blister however, is Soulnebula’s first, favorite, and most powerful queen, thus she has command over the other queens and the other members of Soulnebula’s team. Soulnebula’s power mostly comes form his Nebula Staff. The Nebula Staff is a staff that has the power of a blackhole and a nebula. The staff can suck anyone in and they will be trapped in what Soulnebula calls, The Nebula Zone. The Nebula Zone is a place inside the orb of the Nebula staff where anyone who is absorbed by the staff stay in. They live in fear and are basically trapped in a nightmare world. If anyone is absorbed by the staff, Soulnebula gains their power. Soulnebula’s palace is basically the old nightwing kingdom. Soulnebula has an army of dragons that he calls, Nebulas. Basically, for every dragon that is alive, Soulnebula created an evil version of themselves. NOTE: Soulnebula only has Nebulas of minor dragons, as in dragons that aren’t main characters. The Nebula staff gives Soulnebula the power to fire shots of black magic. Soulnebula will play a very cool and awesome part near the end of the story. NOTE: Since Soulnebula represents Tabuu, he did still trick everyone else to work for him and used an evil version of Gold, called Corrupted Gold. This Corrupted Gold is the Master Hand that tried to attack Tabuu in the Subspace Emissary. The way Soulnebula tricked the bad guys was that he pretended to possessed the Corrupted Gold to make the bad guys create the Subspace Realm, which they didn’t want to do, but Soulnebula made the Corrupted Gold threaten to kill him if the bad guys didn’t do as they were told, and if they did, they would be greatly rewarded, thus the reason why Cyborg betrayed Darkstalker in the Subspace Realm. The only ones that Soulnebula didn’t betray, were his wives since all of them were in their just pregnant stage. Before you all question me about how Soulnebula is married to Oasis, Blister, and Burn, even though Oasis is Blister and Burn’s mother, look Soulnebula is on that evil sh#t. He is the evilest guy in all of the world. He doesn’t care. Keep in mind, Soulnebula does still truly love all of his wives. Soulnebula is a Master Primary spirit and grants the fighter who equips him the Hyper Smash Attack ability.**

**• Blister (Crazy Hand Spirit)**  
**• Burn (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Magiah (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Oasis (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Battlewinner (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Orca (Support Spirit)**  
**• Clearsight (Primary Spirit)**

**Clearsight has been resurrected from the dead and is back with her old soulmate. Clearsight is the nightwing that imprisoned Darkstalker in the scroll that he would be trapped in for thousands of years. In this universe, Clearsight has been resurrected by Soulnebula and was presented to Darkstalker as a “gift” for his allegiance to Soulnebula. Darkstalker was pissed when he saw Clearsight again, as she helped in a major way in imprisoning him in the scroll. So, Darkstalker pretty much beat the living hell out of Clearsight and brutally injured her as revenge, despite Clearsight’s begging for forgiveness and how she still loves him and how she didn’t want to imprison him, which of course, Darkstalker doesn’t give a sh#t about. It didn’t help Clearsight when Soulnebula resurrected Sunstreak, the silkwing that Clearsight had three dragonets with, and showed him to Darkstalker and lied to Darkstalker that the only reason Clearsight imprisoned him, was to have someone “better” than he could be. This made Darkstalker even more furious and he only brutalized Clearsight even more, at least after he snapped Sunstreak’s neck himself first in front of her. Although for some reason, Clearsight is happy to back alive with Darkstalker and doesn’t care what he does to her, just as long as he loves her, which Darkstalker semi does love her again. The reason Clearsight wants to be back with Darkstalker, is because that she wanted someone to give her peace, happiness, and love like Darkstalker used to give her. She felt like there was no one else for her and she felt bad for having to leave him alone for such a long time. Darkstalker didn’t care about this and intended on killing Clearsight, but Clearsight stopped him by saying that if he let her stay with him again, he could do whatever he wanted to her and she would never complain or protest and that she would join Soulnebula’s team and serve Darkstalker forever. So, Darkstalker decided to forgive Clearsight and the two soulmates were finally back together. Clearsight is a Primary Spirit and she grants the fighter that equips her the ability to have the Black Hole equipped and the Giant Killer ability.**

**• Sunstreak (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Metalia (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Grandeur (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Aqua (Support Spirit)**  
**• Fern (Support Spirit)**  
**• Rose (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Gill (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Cattail (Support Spirit)**  
**• Farsight (Support Spirit)**  
**• Kestrel (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Morrowseer (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Secretkeeper (Support Spirit)**  
**• Narwhal (Support Spirit)**  
**• Tundra (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Vulture (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Crumbler (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Coyote (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Slasher (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Centigrade (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Eagle (Support Spirit)**  
**• Raider (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Sharpclaw (Support Spirit)**  
**• Sinister (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Lynx (Support Spirit)**  
**• Nautilus (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Squid (Support Spirit)**  
**• Ocher (Support Spirit)**  
**• Sora (Support Spirit)**  
**• Jerboa (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Dune (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Strongwings (Support Spirit)**  
**• Fierceteeth (Support Spirit)**  
**• Greatness (Support Spirit)**  
**• Whiteout (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Crocodile (Support Spirit)**  
**• Marsh (Support Spirit)**  
**• Pheasant (Support Spirit)**  
**• Moray (Support Spirit)**  
**• Snail (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Herring (Support Spirit)**  
**• Kelp (Support Spirit)**  
**• Flounder (Support Spirit)**  
**• Handsome (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Banana (Support Spirit)**  
**• Asha (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Moorhen (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Glacier (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Ruby (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Volcano (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Lava (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Stone (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Jewel (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Brawl (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Katana (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Wand (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Magic (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Hybrid (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Hydra (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Thunder (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Lightning (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Fuse (Support Spirit)**  
**• Fjord (Support Spirit)**  
**• Admiral (Support Spirit)**  
**• Burnet (Support Spirit)**  
**• Tortoise (Support Spirit)**  
**• Quickstrike (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Deathstroke (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Fruitbat (Support Spirit)**  
**• Osprey (Support Spirit)**  
**• Vermilion (Support Spirit)**  
**• Hawk (Support Spirit)**  
**• Avalanche (Support Spirit)**

**Avalanche is a skywing female that is a spy for the Talons of Peace. Avalanche is a Support Spirit.**

**• Cirrus {Chameleon’s form} (Primary Spirit)**

**Cirrus is an icewing male. Cirrus is one of the many forms of Chameleon. Cirrus is a Shield Primary Spirit. Cirrus gives the user Ice attack power increase.**

**• Bog {Chameleon’s form} (Primary Spirit)**

**Bog is a mudwing male. Bog is one of the many forms of Chameleon. Bog is a Grab Primary Spirit. Bog gives the user the Slow Super Armor ability.**

**• Soar {Chameleon’s form} (Primary Spirit)**

**Soar is a skywing male. Soar is one of the many forms of Chameleon. Soar is a Master Primary Spirit. Soar gives the user the Air Attack damage increase ability.**

**• Shapeshifter {Chameleon’s form} (Primary Spirit)**

**Shapeshifter is a nightwing male. Shapeshifter is one of the many forms of Chameleon. Shapeshifter is an Attack Primary Spirit. Shapeshifter gives the user the Transformation Duration Increase ability.**

**• Horizon {Chameleon’s form} (Primary Spirit)**

**Horizon is a sandwing male. Horizon is the sandwing that Peril killed in the arena in the first book. Horizon is one of the many forms of Chameleon (In my universe that is). Horizon is a Grab Primary Spirit. Horizon gives the user the Fire resist ability.**

**• Ray {Chameleon’s form} (Primary Spirit)**

**Ray is a seawing male that I created. Ray is one of the many forms of Chameleon (In my universe). Ray is a Shield Primary Spirit. Ray gives the user the Falling Immunity ability.**

**• Siamang (Support Spirit)**  
**• Boto (Support Spirit)**  
**• Ostrich (Support Spirit)**  
**• Dazzling (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Exquisite (Support Spirit)**  
**• Gibbon (Support Spirit)**  
**• Bright (Support Spirit)**  
**• Cerulean (Support Spirit)**  
**• Clearpool (Support Spirit)**  
**• Fathom (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Indigo (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Eel (Support Spirit)**  
**• Swamp (Support Spirit)**

**Swamp is a mudwing male that is general under Queen Moorhen. Swamp is a Support Spirit.**

**• Mayfly (Primary Spirit)**

**Mayfly is a mudwing female that is, what she considers, the best doctor in Possibility. Possibility is a large town on the Great Five-Tail River. Mayfly is a Primary Spirit. Mayfly is a Grab Primary Spirit. Mayfly grants the user the Critical-Health Healing ability.**

**• Sepia (Support Spirit)**

**Sepia is a mudwing female that is a student at Jade Mountain Academy. Sepia is a Support Spirit.**

**• Newt (Support Spirit)**

**Newt is a mudwing of an unknown gender that is a student at Jade Mountain Academy. In this universe, I will say that Newt is male.**

**• Deadlyclaws (Support Spirit)**

**Deadlyclaws is a nightwing male that was assigned to guard the tunnel to the rainwing kingdom. Deadlyclaws is a Support Spirit.**

**• Armadillo (Support Spirit)**  
**• Silverspot (Support Spirit)**  
**• Katydid (Support Spirit)**  
**• Malachite (Support Spirit)**  
**• Rattlesnake (Primary Spirit)**  
**• Sirocco (Support Spirit)**


	5. World of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! The first real part of the story of Wings of Fire: World of Light! This chapter will basically be the full World of Light Cutscene from Smash Ultimate. However, I have a few additions to the cutscene as my goal is to make World of Light have a story style similar to Subspace Emissary. Also, there is something significant to the cutscene has been changed. I know you will all notice it when you read it. Also, when we get to the big moment where everyone dies, I won’t have a moment for every single person to die individually, but I’ll give you all a good amount of character death montages before we move on. Well, have fun reading the first real chapter of Wings of Fire: World of Light, which is called, World of Light.

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” Soulnebula cried as he fell to the ground, his Nebula Staff shattering to pieces. Soulnebula weakly stood up, only to see a particular Mudwing standing in front of him. “C-Clay?” Soulnebula said. There he stood, the bigwings himself, Clay the mudwing. “Give up Soulnebula, you’ve been defeated by about 94 people at the same time.” Clay said.

 

Soulnebula looked behind Clay to see the remaining 93 fighters, all with stern and angry looks on their faces. “Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! You pathetic fools! You really think that you defeated me! I’m still alive! Plus, even without my staff, I can still do this!” Soulnebula said as he punched Clay back to the other fighters and flew to the air. The fighters gasped in horror as Soulnebula prepared to use his devastating Off Waves attack against all the fighters for the second time.

 

“Wait, what!? How the heck, are you still able to do that!?” Riptide asked in shock and horror. “MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Riptide. Did you really think that shattering my subspace wings would permanently prevent me from using them again?! I am Soulnebula! And you’re all in my world! I have unlimited power! Now die-AACK!” Soulnebula stopped as he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his chest as something blasted right through him, barely missing the wounded Clay in the process. Soulnebula looked down and saw a giant gapping hole in his chest.

 

All of the fighters gasped in utter shock. Everyone looked to where the source of the blast landed and saw a giant white and rainbow colored spiral shaped spear thingy nailed into the subspace floor. Before anyone could say anything, the rainbow-colored object flew up and dashed right past Soulnebula. “(pant, pant) W-What the?” Soulnebula gasped. Then they all heard a metallic screeching sound come from behind Soulnebula. Everyone, including Soulnebula, turned to face the source of the sound.

 

“(Gasp!) You!” Soulnebula gasped. There in front of everyone’s eyes, was two giant majestic wings. The outer parts of the wings were white, and the under part of the wings were colored with red, blue, purple, orange, yellow, and pink. And in the middle of the wings, a large glowing orb of light floated gracefully. This was a life force trapped in the subspace realm for thousands of years, a life force with the vision of making the world the way it wants it, this was the Lord of Light, Galeem.

 

“WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?” Sunny cried. “Looks like a sun with horrible rainbow wings on the side.” Starflight said. “That is no sun.” Sub-Zero said. “Well, then what is it?” Winter asked. “That is Galeem, Lord of Light.” Sub-Zero said. “How do you know that?” Blue asked. “Sub-Zero and Gold have been studying strange other world like entities for a while now, no doubt that this thing was a major topic of their studies.” Red-Hood said. “Is it you know… evil?” Clay asked. “For us, yes. But for Galeem, no.” Sub-Zero said. “Who cares what that is, THAT THING LOOKS DANGEROUS AND MUST BE DESTROYED!” Glory shouted. “Don’t worry, I got this.” Deathbringer said as he pulled out a gun to shoot Galeem. Deathbringer was about to pull the trigger before Qibli stopped him. “I don’t think that will be a good first impression.” Qibli said. “Alright guys, enough! We need to keep calm!” Tsunami said. Everyone agreed and stayed relatively still as Soulnebula cried out in shock.

 

“It can’t be!” Soulnebula cried. Then Galeem let out a metallic roar and then multiple versions of Soulnebula’s Corrupted Gold’s rose up from the ground and all roared at Soulnebula. Then Galeem blasted a beam of light straight at Soulnebula. “NO! NO! NO! JUST YOU WAIT YOU PATHETIC LIGHT BULB! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AND YOU ALL! I’LL BE BACK! THIS ISN’T OVER! I WILL RETURN! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!” Soulnebula yelled as he exploded from his mortal wounds from the fight with the fighters and the beam of light from Galeem. After Soulnebula exploded, the fighters turned and saw that a portal was opening and that all of their consumed lands were being transferred back to the real world.

 

Then flew straight through the portal and his Corrupted Gold’s followed. “Hurry! We can’t let those things destroy our home! Get them!!!!” Mangrove yelled as everyone began attacking the corrupted Gold’s to prevent them from leaving the subspace realm. Unfortunately, only about 20 out of the thousands of Corrupted Gold’s were stopped from leaving the portal and the rest flew straight through the portal. Seeing this, the fighters all jumped into their vehicles, with the ones who didn’t own any vehicles flying or riding with another fighter or teleporting through the portal to chase the Gold’s. ( **NOTE: if you all remember from Subspace Emissary, there was a bad-ass scene where the fighters jumped into their own vehicles to fly into the subspace realm, so that’s why their vehicles are in the realm).**

After everyone jumped through the portal, the portal shut itself completely. The fighters landed their vehicles and followed the Corrupted Gold’s to a cliffside. Mangrove, being the fastest member of the group, aside from Riptide, made it to the cliffside first. “Don’t let a single one get away!” Mangrove said as he pointed his gun in the direction of the Corrupted Gold. There, above the sea, was Galeem and its Corrupted Gold army. The fighters stood together, all 94 fighters and a bunch of other dragons who joined the fighters to stop Galeem and these Corrupted Golds.

The First Arch: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, Sunny. The Second Arch **(I’ve added a few members to this arch for my universe)** : Winter, Qibli, Moonwatcher, Turtle, Kinkajou, Reed, Anemone, Umber, Hailstorm, Flame, Tamarian, and Pike. The Third Arch **(I’ve added a few members to this arch for my universe)** : Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, Luna, Io, and Sundew. The Fourth Arch **(I created this arch and the characters)** : Drago, Crystal, Flame, Aquara, Bolt, Solora, Groundor, Rocky, Koa, Hurranica, Darkor, Mythica, Visiona, Icela, and Steel. And by their parents, the Fifth Arch **(I created this arch and the characters)** : Firefly, River, Wave, Phantom, Raindrop, and Aurora. All of the previously villains: Darkstalker, Cyborg/(Sunshine), Shark, Viper, Chameleon, Magiah, Whirlpool, Albatross, Blister, Burn, Oasis, Orca, Battlewinner, Scarlet, Clearsight, Arctic, Foeslayer, and Ember. The partners to the original five Dragons of Destiny: Peril, Riptide, Deathbringer, Fatespeaker, and Flare. Gold’s team members: Sub-Zero, Emerald, Drakula, Element, Red Hood, and Pyrrhia herself. The Queens of Pyrrhia: Moorhen, Glacier, Coral, Ruby, Metalia, Lightning, Jewel, Lava, Thorn, Glory, Halloween, Katana, Spider, Wand, and Hydra. The Kings of Pyrrhia: Volcano, Gill, Deathbringer, Sub-Zero, Stonemover, Stone, Brawl, Thunder, Magic, Hybrid, Nightmare, Venom, and Gold. Aerial’s group: Toothbreaker, Raider, Angler, Terror, Bonesnapper, Sharpclaw, Ferocious, Slasher, Crumbler, Centigrade, Coyote, Vulture, Eagle, and Bicep. The friends of the fighters, everyone was here. Including the citizens of Pantala.

 

Everyone was astonished and shocked by the amount of Corrupted Golds that Galeem had created. It seemed as if there were tens of thousands, half of them facing the land of Pyrrhia and the other half facing Pantala which was fairly close for them to see. And in the center of this horde of Corrupted Golds, Galeem hovered high in the air, the orb of light seemingly staring right back at the dragons and fighters. Despite this fact, no one was truly afraid or scared of Galeem of these Corrupted Golds. They were prepared to fight. They just beat the Lord of Subspace, surely, they could beat the Lord of Light.

 

“We’ll each need to take down about ten.” Swordtail said as he examined the Corrupted Golds as they stared back at them. “Stow your fear. It’s now or never.” Crystal said as she began charging her powers. “We’ll win this. I know we will.” Flame said. “If we beat Soulnebula, we can beat Galeem.” Riptide said. “We’ve fought scarier and deadlier enemies than this light lord.” Sunny said. “We’ll take you down Galeem!” Clay said.

 

“Oh, no you won’t. Now my minions, it is time!” Galeem said. Then, one by one, the Corrupted Golds started to shatter and the glowing parts of their bodies flowed towards Galeem. “Wait, what!?” Riptide said. “What are they doing!?” Peril asked. The fighters and dragons were in complete shock and confusion as the shards of light entered Galeem. Then Galeem closed his wings and let out an evil chuckle. “It’s time, you pathetic dragons!” Galeem said. Then, Moonwatcher suddenly saw a horrible future. A future that showed everyone die by being consumed by lasers of light. “(Gasp) EVERYONE! RUN! WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” Moon cried. “What!?” Clay said. Then Galeem super charged some sort of attack. “DIE!!!!!” Galeem roared as he furiously extended his wings and beams of light shot out and headed straight towards the dragons.

 

“KIDS RUUUNNNNN!!!!” Clay yelled to Firefly and the other children of the Dragons of Destiny as they flew away to hide in a small crevasse in the ground, pretty far from the attack, and everyone ran for their lives as the beams of light reached them. Drago stopped, turned around and attempted to use his shield to hold a beam of light back. But unfortunately, his shield was hit by three beams at the same time, causing Drago to lose his shield and Drago was consumed by the light. “DRAGO NOOO!!!” Crystal cried as she turned and angrily used her power to make a barrier. But the light smashed right through Crystal’s barrier and Crystal was consumed by light. Visiona tried using her psychic powers to redirect the beams of light but they kept going and Visiona was consumed by light. Riptide and Tsunami were running to reach their children. Riptide turned and saw Bolt as he ran from the light. “Bolt! Follow us!” Riptide called to him. Bolt turned to follow Riptide but before he could do anything else, Bolt was hit and consumed by light. “Bolt! Noo-!” Riptide cried as he was consumed by light. “RIPTIDE! NO-!” Tsunami cried as she was consumed by light. “Mother! Dad!” River and Wave cried as they saw both of their parents get consumed by light. Sub-Zero and Icela used their powers to create a sturdy layer of ice in the form of a glacier to try and stop the light, but the light broke right through the glacier and flew straight to them. “Go, Icela!” Sub-Zero yelled as he picked Icela up and threw her out of the way right before he was consumed by light. “FATHER!!” Icela cried as he was about to be hit by light. But just before Icela was hit, Steel picked up Icela and ran. Unfortunately, the light was too fast and Icela and Steel were consumed by light. Aerial dodged multiple beams of light but was eventually sneak attacked by a beam of light and was consumed by light. “Fatespeaker! Over here!” Starflight yelled. Fatespeaker ran to where Starflight and Aurora were hiding but a beam of light came out of the ground from just below her and Fatespeaker was consumed by light. “NOOO!” Starflight cried. “MOTHER!” Aurora cried. Starflight then realized that a beam of light was headed straight for them and he ran out in the open. “FATHER NO!” Aurora cried. “OVER HERE GALEEM! HIT ME!” Starflight yelled as the beam of light changed directions and hit him and Starflight was consumed by light. “FATHER!!!” Aurora cried.

 

Groundor tried to block the light by summoning a massive rock shaped like a big wall, but the light smashed through and Groundor was consumed by light. “GROUNDOR!” Hurranica cried as she stopped flying to see her lover die and then she was consumed by light. Mangrove ran fast to escape the light but then his path was blocked by four beams of light and Mangrove was consumed by light. Orchid hid behind a big rock but then a beam of light hit her from below the ground and Orchid was consumed by light. Darkstalker tried using his powers to counter the beams of light, but his powers weren’t strong enough and he was consumed by light. Drakula and Element switched to their fire forms and tried blocking the light but the light hit them anyway and they were consumed by light. Glory was running to where her children were hiding when she tripped and fell. Just before a beam of light hit her, she was shoved out of the way by Deathbringer. The last thing Glory saw was Deathbringer smiling at her with a loving look in his eyes as he was consumed by light. “DEATHBRINGER-!” Glory cried as she was consumed by light. “DAD! MOTHER!” Phantom and Raindrop cried. Qibli used his reflector to try to block the light but it had no effect and Qibli was consumed by light. “QIBLI!” Winter and Moon cried. A beam of light was headed straight for them and Winter shoved Moon to the side as he got consumed by light. “WINTER!” Moon cried as a beam of light hit her from above and she was consumed by light. Rocky picked up Solora and he used his jetpack to try to escape from the light but the light was too fast and Rocky and Solora were consumed by light. Blue and Cricket tried to dodge every beam that charged at them but eventually they were stopped by a wall of rock and just before they were hit, Blue and Cricket held hand and shared a look that said, “Goodbye” as they were both consumed by light. Flame, Tamarian, and Viper were flying from the light and as they flew, a beam of light hit Viper from below and Viper was consumed by light. This caused Flame to lose his focus and he dropped down a bit and he and Tamarian were consumed by light.

 

Clay, Peril and Firefly were hiding in the crevasse with the other children. They were horrified to see their friends get consumed by light. “Mommy, Daddy? Are we going to die?” Firefly asked. “Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll be okay-.” Peril said as a beam of light found its way in the crevasse and Peril was consumed by light. “MOMMY!” Firefly cried. “KIDS! FOLLOW ME!” Clay said as he picked up Firefly and ran out of the crevasse, the other children following them. As they ran, they heard someone call to them. “CLAY! KIDS! UP HERE!” Pegasus yelled. Clay saw Pegasus, riding his warp star dodging the beams of light. “HOP ON!” Pegasus called. Pegasus lowered his star to where the kids could jump on. One by one, the children jumped onto Pegasus’s warp star. When Firefly and Clay were the only ones not on the star, Clay knew that the star wouldn’t carry all of them. “Firefly, listen to me. I’m going to throw you on the star and you and your friends get out of here!” Clay said. “NO! DADDY PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE!” Firefly cried. “Firefly, I love you. Make me proud. Now, GO!” Clay said as he tossed Firefly on the star. “PEGASUS! KEEP GOING! TAKE THE KIDS SOMEWHERE SAFE!” Clay yelled as he ran. “NO!” Firefly cried. Pegasus sped up his star and flew higher. Clay turned around and saw ten beams of light headed straight for him and he knew he couldn’t out run them. “Cappy!” Clay said. “What is it Clay!?” Cappy said. “I need you to protect Firefly! Can I count on you to do that?” Clay asked. “I’ll protect her to the end old friend!” Cappy said. “Good, now go!” Clay yelled as he threw Cappy and watched him fly to Pegasus. Clay stopped running and turned to face Galeem. “Galeem, you may have beat us, but I know that with confidence, our kids will stop you!” Clay said. Galeem only chuckled as Clay was consumed by light. “DADDY! NOO!” Firefly cried as she watched her father die. “Hang on, kids!” Pegasus yelled as he flew full speed in his star. However, as they flew, Pegasus noticed that his star wasn’t going in warp mode. “Why is the star not working!?” River cried. “There’s too much weight!” Pegasus said. Then he realized, he had to sacrifice himself to save these kids. “Kids, don’t slow this thing down. Just go!” Pegasus yelled as he jumped off the star and flew straight into a beam of light. “NOOOOO!” the kids cried. Then the star began to charge and then the star warped away and Firefly, River, Wave, Phantom, Raindrop, and Aurora were safe. Pegasus, the last remaining fighter, accepted his fate and he too was consumed by light. When Galeem saw this, he laughed. “MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! I HAVE WON! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!” Galeem laughed. Then, all of Pyrrhia and Pantala was consumed by light and all who lived there. It seemed that all hope was lost for the world. The world that the dragons lived in for such a long time, now belonged to Galeem, the Lord of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do guys think? Pretty intense! I hope that the wait was worth it for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed and I will start writing the next part.


	6. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on those who survived Galeem’s devastating attack as in Firefly, River, Wave, Phantom, Raindrop, and Aurora. This chapter will contain the first battle of the World of Light Adventure Mode.

Somewhere, at the foot of the Claws of the Clouds Mountain, vast empty land was quiet. All of Pyrrhia was silent. All of the dragons had been wiped out by Galeem’s attack. Then, a bright star warped into the sky and crash landed in the ground. Firefly, River, Wave, Phantom, Raindrop, and Aurora were blasted from the star and they all landed on the ground. “Ow… that really hurt.” Wave said as he got up from the ground. “Oh really? I’m sure were all fine.” Phantom said. “What is it with your family and sarcasm?” Wave asked. “Runs in the family.” Phantom said. “Guys, where are we?” Raindrop asked. “Isn’t this the Claws of the Clouds Mountain?” River asked. “Looks like it from the pictures I’ve seen of this mountain.”  Aurora said. “How did we get here?” Raindrop asked. “We flew on that star thingy.” Phantom said. “But why did it take us here?” Raindrop asked. “Well, to be fair, no one was really piloting that thing so it must have just gone its own way.” River said.

 

“Umm, guys…” Firefly said. “What’s wrong, Firefly?” Wave asked. “Isn’t this where our parents lived for most of their childhood?” Firefly asked. “Come to think of it, yeah it is.” Aurora said. “Um, guys. Look.” Phantom said. Everyone turned and saw the landscape of Pyrrhia and what appeared to be Pantala. Both islands had been merged together. But their world looked different somehow. Buildings and forts were placed where they weren’t before. But the one thing everyone noticed, was Galeem, floating over at the edge of the north side of the island, with some sort of big force field surrounding him. “Our home… it’s changed.” Firefly said. “Well, come on guys! Let’s destroy that spiral-light-winged-jerk and force him to bring everyone back to life!” Phantom yelled as he began to take flight.

 

Phantom leaped in the air and was slammed back down to the floor by his tail. “Ow! Who did that?!” Phantom asked. “Me.” River said as she held Phantom’s tail. “Oh, well since it’s just you, I won’t get mad.” Phantom said. “Phantom, not now. Anyway, we can’t just fly over there and fight Galeem. He’d crush us like bugs.” River said. “Firstly, you can let go of my tail now. Secondly, where’s your fighting spirit, girl? And third, how is my girlfriend doing today?” Phantom said with a smug smile on his face. “Phantom, I said not now.” River said as she let go of Phantom’s tail. “Yeah dude. How can you be so calm!? We all saw our parents die in front of us and you’re acting like nothing happened!” Wave said. “I am very sad about seeing my mom and dad dying, I just don’t wat to waste my time being sad when I could be beating Galeem up.” Phantom said. Before Phantom and Wave could get into an argument, they all heard Firefly cry. “Firefly, what’s wrong?” Wave asked. Firefly was on the ground, holding something close to her. “What is that?” River asked. Firefly stood up and showed everyone what she was clutching in her talons. It was Clay’s hat. **(NOTE: Quick reminder, Clay represents Mario so he does have the Mario hat but he is still a dragon. Anyway, back to the story)**

“Oh…” River said. “H-He's gone. T-Their all… gone!” Firefly said as she started crying. Everyone began to tear up as they full remembered and realized that they were all alone. “There, there, it’s okay.” River said as she comforted Firefly as best as she could. “That’s why I stayed in a cheery mood.” Phantom whispered to Wave. “Why?” Wave asked. “To keep someone else from crying, but I should have known that wasn’t going to work.” Phantom said. “Hey, Firefly?” Wave said as he approached her. “Yes.” Firefly said. “Don’t worry, we’ll get our parents back. I promise.” Wave said, giving her a smile. “(Sniff) T-Thank you, Wave.” Firefly said as she got up and hugged him. They all stood there in silence, each one doing their best to not break down into tears in order to keep their friend’s spirit up. Then Firefly felt Clay’s hat move. “Huh?” Firefly said. “Wait! Could it be?” Wave said.

 

Then two eyes suddenly appeared on the hat and they opened to look at Firefly. Firefly stopped crying as she realized who this was. “(Gasp) Cappy!” Firefly exclaimed. “Cappy!” Cappy said as he flew out of her grip and landed on her head. “Cappy, what are you doing?” Firefly said as she laughed a little. “Cappy!” Cappy said. “Clay… oh… Clay is… gone.” Firefly said as she looked down. “Uh, Cappy!” Wave said trying to keep Firefly in a good mood. “Cappy?” Cappy said. “Can’t you talk, you were talking fine yesterday?” Wave asked. “Cappy, cappy.” Cappy said. “Wait what!?” Wave shouted. “Wave, calm down bro!” Phantom said. “What did he say, I wasn’t paying attention?” Raindrop asked. “He said that he can’t talk because while he did escape from Galeem’s attack, a part of him got separated from him somehow. Thus, Cappy can’t speak until he is whole again.” Firefly explained. “I don’t know how that works but I’m not going to get into paranormal stuff.” River said. “What do you mean, paranormal?” Wave asked. “Isn’t Cappy technically a ghost?” River asked. “Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Raindrop said. “Cappy!” Cappy said. “Huh? Throw you?” Firefly asked. Cappy nodded. “Um, okay.” Firefly said as she threw Cappy and he boomeranged back to her and she caught him and placed him back on her head. “Wow! I can do it after all!” Firefly said happily. “You really are like your dad, aren’t you?” Raindrop said. Firefly giggled. “Well, it’s good to have someone else with us.” Phantom said. “Cappy! **(Translation: Thank you)** ” Cappy said. “Well, what now?” Raindrop asked. “We have to do something about Galeem!” Aurora said. “What are we gonna do? Were just kids!” Wave said. “Yeah, and so were our parents when they fulfilled the prophecy and so were the students of Jade Mountain Academy when they beat Darkstalker.” Raindrop said. “Until Soulnebula messed everything up and reversed Darkstalker’s punishment.” Phantom said.

 

“Um, hate to interrupt but, Firefly, isn’t that your dad?” River asked. Everyone turned around and saw a dull statue of Clay on some sort of pedestal. The statue seemed to be tied up in glowing blue chains. “Daddy!” Firefly cried happily as she tried to fly to the statue, but she was stopped by River. “Wait a minute! Look!” River said as she pointed above the statue. From the sky, bright golden glowing liquid poured onto the statue, covering it completely before another statue appeared below it and fell to the ground. Then from behind Clay’s statue, statues of all the other fighters appeared, all tied up with the same blue chain. Then more of the glowing liquid poured over the fighters and more of those dull stone statues fell to the ground. “What is happening?” Raindrop asked. Then a floating orb of light flew above the fallen statue and hovered there for a second. “What is that?” Firefly asked. However, as they looked closely at the orb of light, they saw a small body trapped inside the orb. “It’s Jojo! My Dad’s spear robot pet thing!” Wave said. Before anyone could say or do anything else, the voice of Galeem could be heard. “Posses Clay and stop these little brats from stopping me! Make them suffer! Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha!” Galeem said as Jojo warped inside of Clay’s statue. “What is he doing?” River asked. Then the statue stood up and raised its head to face the kids. They all gasped in horror as they stared back at the two glowing red eyes of the Clay statue. “Oh my god!” Phantom said. “What is that thing?” Wave asked. “Looks like some sort of puppet clone or something.” Raindrop said. “Not again!” Aurora said. “What to do mean, not again?” Wave asked. “Something like this happened to some of our parents last time they went on a journey like this.” Aurora said. “Oh yeah, I remember dad telling stories about that.” Phantom said. “Crush them!” Galeem said.

 

Then the Clay puppet fighter jumped forward and stood in a battle stance. “Are you serious, we have to fight this thing!?” Wave asked. “Of course, we do. That’s our specialty.” Phantom said. “Wait!” Aurora said. “What?” Raindrop asked. “Let me scan that clone with my ability scanner.” Aurora said as she pulled out some sort of scanning ray gun. “Woah, woah, woah! Where did you get that?!” Phantom asked. “My father gave it to me as a hatching-day gift.” Aurora said as she scanned the clone from a distance away. “What does it do?” Firefly asked. “It tells us what abilities a person has. We can use this as an advantage.” Aurora said. “Hey, that’s pretty good.” Phantom said. “So, who’s going to fight this thing?” Aurora asked. “I’ll do it!” Phantom shouted. “Of course, you would.” Raindrop said. “So, what kind of powers does this clone have?” Phantom asked. “It says here, the enemy will occasionally turn metal.” Aurora said. “Seriously, that’s all Jojo could give this Clay-wanna-be? I got this.” Phantom said as he pulled out his sword. “I’m pretty sure that your sword won’t cut him in half if that’s your goal.” Wave said. “Do you want me to sucker punch you in the face?” Phantom asked. “No.” Wave said as he backed away. “That’s what I thought. Besides, my dad upgraded my sword to where it can light on fire.” Phantom said. “Whatever, just go beat that puppet fighter.” River said. “Wish me luck!” Phantom said as he flew over to the puppet fighter. “Ew, you’re uglier up close!” Phantom said as he laughed a bit. “(Growl) I’ll teach you a lesson, kid!” The Clay Puppet fighter said. “This will be easy!” Phantom said.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jojo**

**Fighter: Clay**

**Conditions: The enemy will occasionally turn metal**

Phantom then charged at Clay (Jojo) as Clay (Jojo) charged back at him. Phantom jumped over Clay and twirled his sword downwards and landed a good hit on Clay (Jojo). Clay (Jojo) shifted into metal and then jumped in the air and ground pounded Phantom. Phantom then pulled out one of his hand guns and shot Clay (Jojo) in the leg. Clay (Jojo) grunted in pain and launched a few fireballs at Phantom, all of them hitting Phantom before his metal shift ended. As Clay (Jojo) launched another fireball at Phantom, Phantom reflected the fireball back to Clay (Jojo) with his Sword Reversal Attack. Phantom then flew up and threw one of his Chakrams at Clay (Jojo) hitting him a few times. Clay (Jojo) shifted to metal and used his powerful uppercut to knock Phantom back. Phantom landed hard on the ground and ran towards Clay (Jojo). Clay (Jojo)’s metal shift ended and he reverted back to normal and he used his F.L.U.D.D. attack to keep Phantom back a little. Phantom was momentarily stunned from the water in his eyes and Clay (Jojo) Ran to him and landed a powerful Forward Smash on Phantom, sending him into the air. Phantom saved himself by using his Hero Spin attack to recover his fall and get back on the battle ground. When he got back on stage, he threw a Chakram at Clay (Jojo), keeping him stuck in the Chakram’s slow attack. Phantom then ran to Clay (Jojo) as he shifted back to metal. Clay (Jojo) stopped Phantom in his tracks by spinning Phantom around with his wing. Clay (Jojo) then punched Phantom twice before landing a good kick on Phantom. Clay (Jojo)’s metal shifted ended. Phantom then used his Hero Spin to knock Clay (Jojo) back. Clay (Jojo) got back up and grabbed Phantom as he spun him around and tossed him in the air. Then Clay (Jojo) shifted into metal. Phantom then had an idea. Clay (Jojo) ran up to Phantom and started to throw punches at him. But Phantom shielded himself and held the shield. Phantom’s strategy was to waste Clay (Jojo)’s metal time and the moment the metal shift ended, he would finish Clay (Jojo) off with a powerful attack. Clay (Jojo) then charged a powerful Forward Smash to break Phantom’s shield. Right at the moment when Clay (Jojo) was about to use his Forward Smash, his metal shift ended and Phantom used his Sword Reversal Attack to turn Clay (Jojo) around and once Clay (Jojo) was facing the opposite way, Phantom unleashed his powerful Blurring Blade attack on Clay (Jojo) sending him off the stage and defeating him instantly.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Clay (Jojo) hit the floor and began to violently shake and scream in pain. “GAAH! NO! WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME!?” Clay (Jojo) yelled. “Phantom, look out, he’s gonna explode!” Aurora cried. Phantom quickly pulled out his shield and protected himself. “NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!” Clay (Jojo) roared before blowing up. After the explosion, everyone saw Jojo’s spirit rise up from where the puppet Clay was and floated towards Wave. “Jojo!” Wave cried. “NO! YOU PATHEIC LITTLE BRAT!” Galeem yelled. “TAKE THAT LOSER!” Phantom yelled to Galeem. “OH YEAH? WATCH THIS!” Galeem said as a bunch of other possessed spirits flew into the empty statues of the fallen fighters. Then the statues came to life and they all stared at the kids with their bright glowing red eyes. “There’s no way we can beat all of them!” Wave said. “Look! Their all leaving!” Raindrop said. One by one, each of the puppet fighters walked away and took their post around the land of the two connected islands of Pyrrhia and Pantala. Then, ropes of glowing light came down and pulled the fallen fighters’ statues up and placed them in random areas of the island.

 

“If you little brats want to try and stop me, then you’ll have to get past my whole army of puppet fighters! In which, there are thousands of them! Ha, ha, ha!” Galeem said. “Oh, that will be easy! We’ll stop y-!” Phantom started as he was cut off by River. “Phantom, don’t encourage him. Let’s figure out a plan.” River said. “Okay, got it.” Phantom said as he walked back to the group. “Now what?” Wave asked. “First things first, what are we going to do about Jojo’s spirit?” Raindrop asked. “Don’t worry kids, I got this.” Jojo said as he jumped inside of Wave. “Woah!” Wave said as he fell back a bit. “Are you okay?” Firefly asked, helping him up. “Yeah, I’m alright. Wow, this is cool! It’s like Jojo is a part of me now or something!” Wave said. “Did he get Jojo’s metal shift ability?” Phantom asked. “I’ll check.” Aurora said as she scanned Wave with her Ability Scanner. “Um, no. Wave didn’t get the ability.” Aurora said. “Well that sucks.” Raindrop said. “But he can get another ability.” Aurora said. “What is it?” Firefly asked. “Wave can get the: Unira Equipped ability. It allows Wave to have a spike ball in battle.” Aurora said. “Oh, that’s cool.” Wave said.

 

“Come on, guys. We have to get back on track.” River said. “She’s right. So, here’s the plan, we just fight our way through until we reach Galeem and when we reach him, we kill him!” Phantom said. “Simple plan, but from I can see, the only option we have.” Raindrop said. “Okay the, let’s go!” Wave said. “Now, now. Since there’s 6 of us, we need to establish a leader. And since I am the most skilled in combat, I will lead you guys!” Phantom said. “Um, no.” River said. “Guys, there’s no time for this! We have to stop Galeem and save our fellow dragons and our home.” Firefly said. “Firefly’s right. Let’s just let Phantom ‘lead’ us, on this journey. We have no time to waste!” Raindrop said. “Let’s do this! Our journey to defeat Galeem starts now!” Phantom said as they all looked in the direction of Galeem.

 

**And there we go! The next chapter will have the next few spirit battles and the first fighter will be revived. Hope you enjoyed this and chapter 7 will be here soon!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this on 01/24/2019, then please note that I haven't finished listing all of the remaining yet but it will be complete as soon as possible. My apologies, I was so excited about doing this that I rushed my work, this is also my first time posting. In the next chapter I will give you all some facts about each main character. I had pretyped this but the idea to add info only occurred to me today. I have already checked off every one of the original fighters in the game except for the DLC which I will update when they are released. I will continue to add on to this list, but at the same time I will also make sure I work on the first real chapter where the story begins. Thank you and I promise the first real chapter will be here soon.


End file.
